Dear Isabella
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: What if Serena and Darien met in a different way, say over the internet? Would they still fall in love with each other or would other things get in the way. A SerenaxDarien fic.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Isabelle  
By Essence (Saliormoon175@hotmail.com)  
  
  
To truly understand this story, you must in a sense understand the points I make in each individual word and statement. Each one has a hidden meaning. These stories are based on the elements of sadness, happiness and of course love. I know that this first chapter will be boring and dull without action. You have to stay into the story to understand it truly. Believe me it will get better. Thank you to those loyal readers who read on and concentrate to find the hidden meaning.  
  
Disclaimer: Now, Never, shall I own Sailor Moon. The rights belong to the others in your world of high tech business savvy's and people who believe money brings happiness.   
  
  
Dear Isabelle  
By Essence  
  
Imagine life being perfect. Most can not, since such a world does not exist. We has human beings will not allow it too happen. Even it can be said for her.  
She had it all, a loving husband, beautiful kids, the life of happiness.  
  
Yet she was restless, a soul that looked for something to grasp.  
  
Serena sighed and closed her book, next to her Andrew snored softly. His blond hair mussed up from tossing around on his pillow. Serena took her gaze off her husband and looked down at her book, " A Wild Dream" So it was a sappy romance novel but it somewhat filled her need for a change. She carefully traced the gold bound words of the red cover with one finger. A soft sigh escaped her lips.  
Next to her Andrew snorted and turned onto his back.  
Serena looked over at him with quiet sympathy before placing her book on the night table and turning off the lamp. The darkness filled the room except for a little bit of moonlight flittering through the closed curtains falling on the pale blue coverlet.  
Serena curled up underneath the blankets and stared at the bright red digital clock until sleep over came her.  
  
" MOM! TYLER IS RUNNING AROUND WITH UNDERWEAR ON HIS HEAD!" A shrill girl's voice yelled down the stairs to where Serena was pulling out snow boots and winter jackets from the closet. Serena groaned and dropped the blue rubber boots in her hand. They fell to the floor bouncing a few times before coming to a stop by the wall; one dirt streaked mark added to the white wall.  
  
" TYLER, STOP ANNOYING YOUR SISTER AND HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Serena called up the stairs, leaving the pile of clothes in the hallway by the living room and walking into the kitchen.  
Andrew sat at the table sipping his coffee reading the paper while next to him Brian made patterns in his oatmeal with a fork.  
  
" Brian eat your breakfast, don't play with it," Serena said opening up the fridge and reaching in has the sound of elephant footsteps falling down the stairs.  
  
" Mom? Have you seen my white jeans?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen still dressed in her pj's.  
  
" No dear I haven't," Serena replied pulling a glass out of the cupboard and pouring the orange liquid into the glass.  
  
" But I need to wear them, so John will notice me today!" Alex whined stomping her foot.  
  
" Well John will have to notice you some other day, since I don't have time to look for them and I'm not driving you to school if you miss your bus," Serena replied setting the glass on the table and taking the fork away from Brian.  
  
" How can you say that! Do you want me to go to the Winter Formal alone?" Alex asked throwing her hands in the air.  
  
" Then just go with some other boy, who doesn't care if you wear white jeans or not," Serena replied.  
  
" Some other boy?" Alex repeated horrified at the very thought. " I can't just go with some other boy, I have to go with John."  
  
Serena said nothing and instead poured another cup of coffee for Andrew and set it in front of him. Andrew said nothing; never taking his eyes off the paper he reached for the cup and took a sip.  
  
" Fine!" Alex huffed turning around and stomping off. " I guess I'll just die an old maid!" She yelled down the stairs.  
  
Serena sighed and pulled another bowl out of the cupboard.  
  
" Teenagers," She muttered to herself.  
  
Tyler came flying in and jumped into his chair.  
  
" Hey Dad, are we still on for this weekend?" he asked taking a spoonful of oatmeal and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
Andrew looked away from the paper and smiled at his oldest son.  
" We sure our, 10am Saturday morning," he replied.  
  
" I WANT TO COME TOO!" Brian yelled.  
  
"Sorry dude, you're too little," Tyler replied with his mouth full.  
  
" Mommy, can I go with Tyler and Daddy?" Brian whined.  
  
" You can do what ever you want and Tyler don't talk with your mouth full," Serena replied setting a glass of milk in front of Tyler.  
  
Andrew chose this moment to look away from the paper to his watch.  
  
" I'm late!" he yelled jumping up spilling coffee on the white tablecloth.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry honey, but I have an important business meeting at 9am this morning, I have to leave or I will be late," He apologized looking at the stain spreading on the table and dripping on the floor.  
  
" That's okay," Serena sighed looking at the mess drearily.  
  
Andrew smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen.  
  
" Oh and honey, don't expect me for dinner, I'm having dinner with Mr. Yamaguchi about a new business deal so I'll be back late," he added popping his head back into the kitchen.  
  
Serena nodded and grabbed a towel off the counter.   
  
' Better clean this up before the stain sets,' she thought to herself, only half hearing Andrew.  
  
" MOM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY WHITE LACE BLOUSE?" Alex called down the stairs.  
  
  
After dispatching Tyler and Brian to school and driving Alex to hers since she missed the bus. Serena walked into the front hallway and dropped her purse on the floor along with her tennis shoes.  
  
The kitchen was a mess, bowls full of half-eaten oatmeal sat next to empty orange juice glasses. Andrews coffee stain had dried up but was not permanently set into the tablecloth.  
  
A change, a new way. Some wild adventure, something new. Serena's thoughts flew far and wide as she scrubbed the dishes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and pieces kept falling out. Serena pulled a soapy plate out of the water and ran it under the tape, the soap bubbles disappearing into the drain.  
  
The phone rang; it's shrill call breaking the silence of the house. Serena pulled her yellow dish gloves off and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She took the white plastic phone off the cradle and held it to her ear.  
  
" Hello?" Serena asked holding the phone up with her shoulder while she untied her apron.  
  
" Serena! Is that you? Of course it is! What am I thinking?" Mina's bubbly voice filled the line. Serena smiled and pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.  
  
" Hi Mina," Serena replied calmly, compared to her cheerful friend.  
  
" What are you up to this morning?" Mina asked.  
  
" What else, cleaning the house, like I do every day," Serena replied, slightly annoyed at such a question. Her best friend ought to know what she does everyday.  
  
" Oh I see, well I called too see if you wanted to go shopping with me this afternoon. The mall is having a sale and there will be a lot of bargains," Mina replied chirply.  
  
" I don't know," Serena said looking around at her still messy kitchen then placing one hand on the top of her knot of hair. " I still have a lot of housework to do."  
  
" Oh come on Serena, you do housework everyday, I've been waiting for you too tell me you do something other then housework. You need to get out live a little, meet new people and all that jazz," Mina complained.  
  
Serena sighed and slumped her elbow on the table, staring at the coffee stain.  
  
" While I guess I could go out for a little while," Serena replied reluctantly.  
  
" Great! I'll pick you up at 1pm. You don't want to be seen in the mommy mobile today. Mina replied happily.  
  
" Why does something tell me I should be scared?" Serena asked smiling.  
  
" Oh be quiet, I'll be around at 1pm," Mina replied hanging up before Serena could reply.  
  
" Same old Mina," Serena mummered clicking the phone off and setting it down on the table.  
  
Serena looked at the pile of dishes still in the sink then to the vacuum beckoning her in the corner.  
  
"Sometimes I want nothing more then a change in life," Serena mummered getting up and walking over to the sink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Look at that," Mina replied pointing to a box in the store window.  
  
Serena looked away from the kitchen supplies decorating the next window and walked over to her friend.  
Mina pressed her face against the glass and squinted her eyes to read the small print of the sign.  
  
" What is it say," Serena asked slightly amused at her friend's antics.  
  
"' Buy now, 2000 mega byte Power Modem 56K! A great deal comes with our 20 Hertz mega byte 2000 model AST computer equipped with Windows 98 start up kit."' Mina quoted reading the sign, emphasizing her voice at the more dramatic parts.  
  
A small crowd that had gathered around the two womyn clapped their hands and laughed at Mina's antics. Mina straightened up and turned to the crowd smiling and waving a peace sign at them. Serena meanwhile blushed and grabbed her friend and pulled her out of the crowd.  
  
" That was embarrassing," Serena groaned walking away from the crowd that now began to disperse and travel off into different directions.  
  
" It was fun and anyway, it never helps to get some attention," Mina replied flipping her hair over one shoulder and smiling. " It never hurts to get attention for an idol," Mina added smiling at Serena.  
  
" You're an idol?" Serena teased pointing one finger at Mina.  
  
Mina stopped and crossed her arms, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I Mina Anio have an audition tomorrow for the singing sensation Yaten Kou!" Mina announced happily.  
  
" That's nice," Serena replied nonchalantly walking past a music store window and peeking into it.  
  
" You are quite mean today," Mina muttered running up to catch her friend.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
" Say Mina why did you start reading the sign aloud to me?" Serena asked stirring the crème into her coffee.  
  
" I was thinking about buying one for myself, what do you think about it?" Mina asked sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs.  
  
" I could never understand those things. Andrew bought one for the kids and now all I hear is about Alex's Napster files, Tyler's warrior games and Andrew complaining about how all other computers are better then his. I just think it take up room in the living room and is a useless hunk of junk," Serena replied wrapping her hands around the Styrofoam cup.  
  
" I think it's a great invention, you could use it to put your manuscripts on and type your stories with," Mina contradicted sitting up in her chair.  
  
" I'm fine with the old fashioned way I use now, I like to write when I'm alone. I can't do that with a computer. I can't lug it with me to Tyler's football games and Brian's karate or Alex's mall trips with friends."  
  
" But it's so old fashioned to write everything by hand when you have a computer to do it for you," Mina pointed out taking sip of her café latte.  
  
" I'm old fashioned, so what?" Serena replied.  
  
" This a new world, a new era. You need to get into, be hip, be cool," Mina said tipping her chair back.  
  
" You sound like Alex," Serena muttered.  
  
" I am Alex and I'm saying this. Get into it and try out a new thing. Live a little," Mina replied tipping back even more and falling backwards.  
  
Serena sighed and dropped her head into one hand.  
  
" What an embarrassment," Serena groaned as Mina lay on the ground dazed and laughing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Be nice and a write a review!!! Please!!!   
  
  



	2. Dear Isabella Chapter 2

Dear Isabella  
Chapter 2  
By Essence  
  
Please be kind and Read and Review!!!! Hopefully this chapter is a little more interesting then the last one.  
  
Discalmir: I do not own Sailor Moon so I will let you think up your own cute little disclamir to place here.  
  
Dear Isabella  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside the Furo home, Alex sat on the phone her avid voice going over detail for detail the way John had asked her to the Winter Formal.  
Brian built another tower of Legos, his dinosuars laying nearby waiting to demolish it.  
Tyler screamed and threw the pillow across the room has the empire called an out on a slide that was obviously safe.  
Serena stood in the kitchen a sink full of soapy dishes in front of her, yellow gloves pulled on and hands plunged in grasping for the sponge and a plate to clean.  
  
This was the activaty of the Furo house when Andrew's car pulled into the driveway his headlights shining in the white garage door marked by dents and scrapes from people crashing into it with their bikes.  
Serena was the first to hear the the key in the lock of the front door. Pulling her soapy and gloved hands from the water, she grabbed a towel and headed for the hallway. Andrew was holding the door for himself has he walked in, a huge white box in his arms.   
" Andrew what is that?" Serena asked drying her hands on the towel.  
" Where is the kids? I have a surprise for them!" Was the only reply she got. Andrew let the door slam shut behind him and walked into the living room next to them. Serena following behind closing the front door for him.  
" Andrew what is that?" Serena bent down to look at the words written on the box.  
" A new computer, I picked it up today after work, I thought it might be a nice thing for the kids to use with their school work and such," Andrew replied proudly walking back to the hallway. " Tyler, Alex, Brian get in here! I've got a surprise to show you!"   
" Andrew I really don't know about this, why didn't you tell me you were going to be buying this? I would like to have some part in where are money goes," Serena began hearing the stampede of feet coming from diffrent areas of the house.  
" What is it dad? I was just telling Clara about the way Johns eyes light up when he smiles," Alex asked walking into the room.  
" In a moment, I want your brothers to be here too," Andrew replied getting excited about his surprise.  
  
Serena only made a sound half way between a snort and a laugh. Her arms were crosses across her chest has she leaned agaisn't the doorway. Brian and Tyler finally entering after a few more calls from Andrew.  
" Dad this better be good, its the top of the ninth and all the bases are loaded," Tyler complained walking into the room.   
  
Brian said nothing, instead he hugged his dinosauar tighter to his chest. The whole family was assembled but Andrew being who he was decided to milk it for all it's worth.  
" Okay, I was thinking that this family was missing one thing that was most important to them so--"  
" You got a dog?" Brian asked excitedly dropping his dinosauar on the floor.  
" No instead I got something better, I got a computer!" Andrew stepped back revealing the huge white box a gray picture of a computer on it.  
" Oh my gosh dad this is so cool! Now I can talk to Clara online instead of on the phone and we can email each other! Oh my gosh I have to go tell her!" Alew gushed running back up the stairs.  
" Hey this is really cool dad, now I can download that game Josh was telling me about," Tyler replied looking generally impressed.  
" Whats a computer?" Brian asked looking confused.  
" Don't worry little man I'll show you," Tyler replied ruffling his brothers hair and turning out of the room.  
" Andrew I really don't know about this, a computer? Aren't they a little expensive and I still don't see how this will help the kids," Serena complained uncrossing her arms and getting up from leaning on the wall.  
" Relax dear, in the end it will pay for itself and it's a good idea to get a computer. The children can use it to access educational documents," Andrew replied walking over to the box and beganing to wreastle with the tape.  
  
A million more complaints came to Serena's mind but she ignored them and instead turned back to the kitchen. Dropping the towel on to the counter and plunging her hands back into the water. A computer? Why wasn't she to sure on it?  
In the living room Andrew was heard cursing has he lugged out the pieces that would make up the moniter scattering packing foam all around him.  
  
*****  
It had been a month since Andrew had brought home the computer, a educational tool has he called it. A waste of $900 has Serena called it and so far she had yet to see an educational expiernace come from it.  
Instead there was fights over who's turn it was to use the computer and how so and so had been on it for a million years and it was so and so's chance now. Everyday the children would come home from school and a fight would break out between Alex wanting to talk to Clara about the cute guy she saw on the way home to Tyler wanting to get online and play a strange game. Brian did not really care about the computer instead prefering to play with his toys. The fights between the other two being of something fierce that Serena started making a schedule of when they could get on.  
This wasn't only the bad thing coming from the computer, she had just opened the first monthly internet bill to see she owed $141.38 for all the internet charges they had racked up. This of course brought on a big fight between her and Andrew with her being for getting rid of the computer and he fo keeping it. In the end Andrew won out and the computer stayed with the only change being that Andrew would pay the bill and the kids would stick to their schedule.  
  
Yet there was still other problems that arose from the computer, Ashely had come in contact with something called chat and from it learned a wider and more colorful vocabulary which when first heard by Serena made her threaten Andrew with throwing the computer out.   
After that parental controls were put on but then Tyler was discovering things when Serena discovered him cybering with an older womyn who thought he was 25. For this he was given two weeks punishment without access to the computer and another fight arose with Serena on the loosing side once more.  
  
" I just don't know Mina, everytime I walk past that computer I just want to unplug it and throw it out a window," Serena sighed wrapping her hands tighter around her cup of coffee.  
" Now that's something I would love to see," Mina laughed adding another packet of suger to her Cafe Latte.  
" Come on Mina I mean it, there all agaisn't me when it comes to that computer. Now I've got a little girl who knows what an orgy is and a son who is the Hugh Hefener of womyn 25 years and older."  
  
Mina just laughed harder and placed the lid back on her coffee cup before taking a sip.  
" I'm sorry I'm laughing but the way you put it seems so funny and Andrew he won't do anything to stop them?"  
" No, he's right along with those two, coming home from work and playing Starship Zyon with Tyler. Brian's not to bad yet but I'm worried he soon will be, I don't know I just don't know," Serena sighed placing her head in her hand.  
" Well why don't you learn how to use the computer so maybe you can find a way to stop your children from finding all the bad that is online," Mina sugguested.  
  
Serena looked up at her friend, running the thought through her head.  
" Yea but I don't know wouldn't that be like swallowing my pride and giving in to the enemy?"  
" A little but when you learn all you can about the computer you can cripple it in such a way that Andrew and the others would be unable to use it thus making you the victor."  
" Hmmm, I guess I could try," Serena admitted feeling a little skeptical.  
" Wonderful, why don't you ask for lessons from Tyler and Alexandra today when they get home from school?"   
" Yea, I think I will," Serena replied.  
  
End of chapter 2 for now, please stay tuned for Chapter 3 in the next few weeks. In the mean time please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggustions, and Darien look alikes to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. 


	3. Dear Isabella Chapter 3

Dear Isabella  
Chapter 3  
By Essence  
  
This is the third chapter in the story and this time I promise you that things are starting to get better and more exciting. Please read and review or send all comments to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com.  
  
Dear Isabella  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena turned the key in the lock and entered the house, the full range of the fight assailing her.   
" But Dad said it was my turn to use the computer!" Alex screamed stomping her foot for extra dramamtics.  
" No way you were on it for 3 hours last night, it's my turn to use it. Anyways I have to play Toilet Warriors with Mike, he's waiting for me," Tyler replied a little calmer then Alex.  
" Kids can you tell me when your mother gets home? I think I just broke the dish washer!" Andrew called out frantically from the kitchen.  
  
Hearing this all and sensing her nerves overloading from the pressure, Serena slipped up the stairs hopefully unnoticed by her warring family. Into the bedroom she set down her shopping bags, some new pans from the kitchen store and a new blouse for herself.  
Her muscles cried out in protest has Serena slipped off her coat and layed down on the bed. It had been a long week and it seemed like her age was finally catching up with her. Serena lifted one hand to brush away some stray bangs when she noticed the wedding band on her third finger, a simple gold band with the words "I love you" engraved on the inside. The day he had put that ring on her finger and uddered those words had been one of the happiest of her life. Now it was just a distant memory of the past, leaving her with chaos and costant complaining.  
Downstairs the fight still went on with Alex and Tyler saying who was more important and Andrew screaming blue curses at the dishwasher. Serena knew she must go down there and save everyone but something kept her laying on that bed twisting the wedding band around her finger.  
' Maybe this computer training would be fun, maybe she could meet some new and fun people on the internet and discuss her boring life with them...'  
  
Serena got up with a sigh and went downstairs taking the bag of kitchen utensils with her.  
  
*****  
It was Tyler who agreed to show her how to use the computer after Andrew laughed and said he was to busy. At 15 Tyler was already maturing into a man and he patiently showed her how to turn on the computer and enter Windows.   
When Serena had gotten this down they went onto other things, Tyler showed her how to use certain programs like Word Document which she loved and has a treat wrote a letter to Minako and another to Andrew. Then had Tyler show her how to print them out smooth and crisp on their clean white sheets of paper.  
  
" Here this is for you," Serena said handing Mina a folded white piece of paper.  
" For me?" Mina asked taking the sheet and reading it. A smile lit up her face and she burst out laughing.  
" Dear Minako," she read aloud. " I just learned to how to use the computer and I'm just writing to you to show you that I can. Serena."' " I have to say that's pretty funny Serena did you learn to use the internet yet?"  
" No not yet, Tyler is going to show me today after school," Serena replied getting up to pour herself another cup of coffee.  
" What? Andrew didn't want to show you?" Mina shook her head at the offer of more coffee.  
" No, he just laughed and went back to his sports show, so Tyler offered to do it," Serena replied sitting back down.  
" Sounds good to me." Mina raised her mug in a toast and took another sip.  
  
That afternoon has Tyler promised, he showed her how to use the internet, it was more confusing then she thought. Tyler quickly wore out his patience with her but he stuck with it and finally she figured out how to enter AOL. After that Tyler showed her how to register with her own screenname that she could use to login in with.  
" Go on Mom, type in one you want in that box and then in the box under that type in a password you want then click enter." Tyler pointed to the boxes then to the enter button.  
  
This took a little while with Serena trying to think of a good one that wasn't already taken, finally she went with an abbrevation of a charecture she has heard of in a fairy tale.  
" I think I'll use " MonPrincess," Serena said typing in the word then clicking down to the next box.   
  
The password was easier, she used her madien name " Tuskino" then clicked on enter. Imeaditly strange screens started popping up offering her free deals and saying congragulations.  
" You can just ignore these," Tyler said clicking a few buttons and making them disapper. " There now you're registered," he pointed to the screen now saying Congragulations and telling her name was "MonPrincess" and pointing out her new email address and asking her where she wanted to go.  
" What is chat?" Serena asked thinking about the thing Alex and him were always talking about.  
" Oh that's where you talk to other people online also," Tyler replied clicking on the home button and going back to the main page. He pointed the arrow to a small icon of a little person waving and saying "Chat".   
Instanly the screen disappered and a new one appeared with a list of names. Tyler choose one called " Main Chat" and clicked twice on it. A new screen appeared smaller then the first until Tyler enlarged it to fit the computer. A list of names appered in a smaller box in the corner of the screen and then text from past conversations next to to it.  
" What is all this?" Serena asked pointing to the past conversations.  
" This is the list of people in the room," Tyler pointed to the list of names. " And these are old conversations." He pointed to the box of old conversations then scrolled down to the bottom where the new conversations were taking place.  
  
PrincessStar176: Hi Minna!!  
SnakeNose87797: I think that Warrior of Death was alot better then Bloody Trees.  
MonPrincess has entered the room  
Bob_the_Angel: Hi Princess! A/S/L?  
  
"That means Age/Sex/Location" Tyler pointed to the abbreviation.  
" Okay," Serena mummered watching in fasicination at the conversations.  
  
BigPimpintheCity: Where all them foxy ladies today?  
PrincessStar176: Which Princess?  
Flashlight_man: I live in Wisconsion! Who likes cheese?  
Herbert1564: I live in Michigan and I think Bloody Trees was way better.  
Jessica_Simpson847: I'm 19/F/Florida if you want to talk to me press 9999  
SnakeNose87797: No way Warrior of Death was way better!  
PrincessStar176: 18/F/Illinois  
BigPimpintheCity: 9999  
Flashlight_Man: Wow you live near Wisconsion! Where in Illinois?  
BigpimpintheCity: You have a pic Jessica?  
Jessica_Simpson847: How old are you Bigpimp?   
Jessica_Simposon847: Yes   
Bob_the_Angel: I'm 18/M/Idaho  
Bob_the_Angel: You have a pic?  
Herbert1564: The best game was Squirrl Hunt in my opinion though, it was so cool to squish those lousy squirrls.  
PrincessStar176: Go to http://cajasc.cjb.net/lauren.html to see my pics  
Bigpimpinthecity: I'm 25/M/New York  
  
" Tyler go on Mom, type in something."  
" Okay." Serena typed in "Hello" and pressed the enter key.  
  
PrincessStar176: I live in St.Charles, Illinois near Chicago.  
SnakeNose87797: Oh yea, I've played Squirrl Hunt, I love when the blood splattered on the wind shield.  
MonPrincess: Hello  
Jessica_Simpson847: Hey Bob, what is it like in Idaho?  
Flashlight_man: I live in a town called Baraboo. You ever heard of it?  
PrincessStar176: Hi MonPrincess!!  
PrincessStar176: Nope, sorry  
BigpimpintheCity: Hey Mon A/S/L?  
  
" He wants to know how old you are mom! Go ahead and type it in."  
  
MonPrincess: 33/F/Tokyo, Japan  
Herbert1564: Hey Jessica I live in Flordia too  
Jonnyboylovestinkies has entered the room  
Bob_the_Angel: Wow your really beautiful  
Jessica_Simpson847: Where in Florida? I'm in Miami.  
PrincessStar176: Thank you!  
Bigpimpinthecity: Ohh sounds good what do you say you and I go some place private and do a little cybering.  
  
" Ahhh, we better leave now," Tyler quickly said clicking out of the box, his cheeks burning red.  
  
Serena gave him a look then got up from the chair and headed for the kitchen.   
" Right Tyler," she called over her shoulder.  
It was time to cook dinner and she wanted her first computer expiereance to sink in.  
  
  
A few days later Serena ventured onto the computer again while the kids and Andrew were at school and work. She has a little trouble logging in but finally got it and went to chat exploring the rooms.   
Over the next few weeks Serena began to spend alot of time on the computer when everyone was out in the daytime. She made some friends and put them on her buddy list, Rei Hino who went under the screenname "FireGoddess87", Lita Kino who went under the screenname " Flower_Gurl23", and Ami Mizuno who was " Mercury_Water" online. They became her group and when ever anyone was on she would sit and talk with them, discussing their lives.   
Rei was married and lived in Japan with her husband Chad and daughter Carrie. Rei and her husband kept a shinto shrine passed onto her by her grandfather.  
Lita was also married to her high school sweatheart Ken, they didn't have any children but did own a resturant where she was the cook.  
Ami was a doctor in a hospital in America, she too had married her high school sweatheart and had a little boy and girl.  
  
Serena would spend hours talking to them until she realized that the kids would be home then would get off for the night.   
  
*****  
  
One night Serena was restless and couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in her bed but was unable to sleep so she finally got up. Tiptoeing out of the room so not to wake Andrew and slipped downstairs to the computer.   
Alex had been on quite late that night raving over the fact the Andrea Yates was mad that John was going with her to the Winter Formal. So the computer was still quite warm when Serena turned it on and sat down wrapping the blanket tighter around her.  
  
None of her friends were online so Serena went to the chats scrolling through some of the user made ones.  
  
Male for hot Female  
Strippers Window  
Pool Party  
Peep Show  
Hot and Single  
The Cybering Room  
  
All the chats seemed pretty much the same and Serena was about to give up and turn off the computer when she saw the icon to make her own chat. Desciding to go with her whim Serena clicked on it and made up the name " The Moon Palace" then clicked enter.  
The screen instanly changed and Serena was taken to her chat, the words flashing on the screen.  
***Welcome MonPrincess to " The Moon Place"****  
  
Chatters in the room: MonPrincess  
  
Serena decided to sit back and wait and see if someone would enter the room. It was long wait and at one point Serena got up and made herself a cup of tea, when she reaturned she was just about to quit for the night and go to bed when someone else entered.  
  
PrinceEndymion: Tell me is the beautiful princess Serenity in here?  
MonPrincess: If you are asking of her that would be me, but you may call me Serena.  
PrinceEndymion: Ahh then it is wonderful to meet you for I am your only love Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom.  
MonPrincess: You have heard of the legend of the Moon Kingdom?  
PrincesEndymion: It is one of my faviorte stories, that is why I took the name of Prince Endymion.  
MonPrincess: I love that story so very much, it aways makes me cry in the end when they die though. That is why I am the Moon Princess.  
PrinceEndymion: It's okay I always cry at the end too, hoping they might end up togethor recarnated on the Earth. You might say we are destianed to meet like this.  
  
They talked for three hours after that, his name was Darien Chiba and he was married to a womyn named Beryl but they had no kids. He worked has a doctor in a prominet hospital and also lived in Tokyo, something that slightly shocked Serena but it was in a diffrent district. They talked about their intrests in books, music, and food and found they had somethings in common.  
It was 4am when Serena said goodnight and logged off her cheeks flushed and stars in her eyes. If it was all possible she had met her soulmate and dream man all in one night.  
*****  
  
" So you stayed online for hours talking to this guy only?" Minako asked the next morning.  
  
Between yawns Serena nodded taking a hot sip of her coffee.  
" I just lost track of time talking to him, we have alot in common which kind of surprised me and he went to Harvard University in America for two years before coming back to Tokyo and marrying his wife."  
" So basically he's this really sweet guy you met online. Did you exchange photos?"  
" Well no," Serena admitted sheepishly. " He asked if I had one and I told him no because I didn't and he told me he wanted to find the perfect one to send to me."  
" Wow, I wonder if he looks like Brad Pitt or Mel Gibson?" Mina sighed dreamily.  
" Or maybe he looks like the 400 pound man we saw on Jerry Springer last week or Bill Clintion and he's a shameful womanizer," Serena giggled.  
" Maybe he is Bill Clinton and he's looking for the next Monica! Or he might not be 37 like you said he was, he may be 97!" Mina replied dramatically.  
  
This made Serena laugh, causing some people to stare at them from their tables.  
" Yea an old wizined man sitting in front of the computer without his dentures pretending to be young again," Serena gasped out between giggles.  
  
The two womyn laughed over it for awhile then went on to other things but in the thought of him stayed in the back of her mind. When she got home, the kids weren't back from school yet so Serena hung up her coat in the closet and walked into the living room.   
She flicked a couple of switches and the computer hummed to life, Serena took a seat and waited for it to boot up before she logged onto AOL.  
It seemed like forever that Serena waited for the modem to dial the number, then for another couple hours for everything to appear on the screen.  
" You have mail."  
Serena let out her breath in a woosh not even aware that she was holding it and clicked on the little mailbox icon. It was from him, the email address flashing at her like a beacon, she double clicked on the link and the letter appeared.  
Dear Serena,  
By all accounts I'm a rational man but last night was one of the greatest I've ever expiernaced. I've never met a womyn quite like you and this has given me alot to think about but I want to wait on sending you my photo.  
I want you to get to know me better and me know you better before we see what we look like. I'll let you know this much though, I'm sitting here in front of my computer in the same office I'm in everyday yet I don't feel like I'm here.  
All I can think of is you, please say you'll come back online again tonight. I'll be on around 1am, please for I shall be awaiting.  
Darien  
  
Serena clicked the reply button on the letter and typed her reply quickly.   
  
Darien,  
I shall be there tonight, wait for me.  
Serena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mom whats for dinner?" Alex called has she walked through the door later that afternoon.  
" Chicken and rice with vegtables," Serena called back stirring the rice and checking on the chicken.  
" Okay, I'm going to call Jenny, tell me when it's ready!" Alex yelled back in reply.  
  
The sound of Alex's thumping footsteps were heard going up the stairs followed by the slamming of a door.  
" Mommy," Brian whined walking into the room holding a headless doll, the head in hs other hand.  
" What is it Brian?" Serena asked turning around and bending down to her son's height.  
" Mr. Kent's head fell off and I can't get it back on." Brian held up the plastic head with it's painted on smile.  
" Oh dear well lets see if we can fix this."  
  
Serena took the doll and popped the head back on, twisting it into place then handed it back to Brian.  
" Here you go sweetie it's good has new!" She smiled patting her son on the back has he scurried out.  
  
Standing back up Serena stretched her arms behind her back then went back to stirring the rice so it didn't stick to the pan.  
" Serena have you seen my golf clubs? I'm supposed to be playing golf with Mr. Yamugutchi tomarrow at 7am," Andrew asked pointing his head into the kitchen.  
" There in the garage where you left them last time," Serena replied adding vegatables to the boiling water on the stove.  
" Thank you sweetie." Andrew disappered again.  
" MOM MAKE TYLER GET OFF THE INTERNET SO I CAN CALL JENNY!" Alex screamed down the staircase.  
" Tyler get off the internet you've been on since this afternoon!" Serena yelled into the living room.  
" Ahhh but Mom I just got to the final level of Squirrl Hunt!" Tyler called back.  
" Get off right now young man and help me set the table!" Serena shouted back.  
" Ahhh mom..." Tyler grumbled has he saved the game and logged off.  
  
The sound of footsteps trudged into the kitchen has Tyler pulled a pile of plates out of the cupboard and walked over to the table all the time mumbaling under his breath.  
" I heard that," Serena said when she heard him complain but Alex getting more phone time then him.  
*****  
  
Dinner that night was particuarlly busy, Tyler forgot his bad mood from earlier and talked about the football game he had seen on TV with Andrew while Brian blew bubbles in his milk and played with his food. Serena tried to stop him and talk to Alex who wanted to go to the mall that weekend and pick up her dress for the ball.  
" Why don't you wear the pink dress you wore last year?" Serena asked pulling the straw out of Brian's milk and moving the cup away from him.  
" You have to be kidding! I can't wear a dress that everyone has already seen me in! I need something totally new to look flashy and sexy!" Alex whined.  
" I'm not sure about the sexy part but we can go shopping this weekend at the mall, maybe Mina will want to join us. She's always been good with clothes and fashion."  
" Yea! Then she can help me find a great dress that will make Andrea Yates green with jelousy," Alex replied happily.  
" Has long has the dress WE pick is not flashy and sexy," Serena said putting an emphasis on the "WE."  
" Mooommm, I can't be a little girl forever I need something to make people know that I've grown up!" Alex whined.  
" Your 14 years old, you don't need to grow up for a few more years," Serena replied cutting up Brian's chicken and handing him the fork.  
" Moooommm, you just don't understand what it's like being me. I have to show up that Andrea and show her who's more beautiful and popular and who John likes more," Alex began.  
  
Serena let her daughters complaints drift away has she looked toward the clock. It was 7:40pm, 5 hours until she could talk to Darien again.  
*****  
  
Serena walked down the stairs tiredly sliding her hand over the smooth wooden banister. Brian had been wild that night, complaining that he wasn't tired and refusing to take a bath. The front of her shirt was still wet from all the water he had splashed on her, but finally after three long bedtime stories he had fallen asleep and she was able to escape.  
Downstairs Andrew watched the news while she had mopped up the bathroom and put away various toys and other such things. The sounds of canned laughter drifted in from the TV room, he was probaly watching some old tv sitcom. Not really intersted in watching it with him, Serena walked into the darking living room. The computer stood on it's wooden desk top the screen glowing in the dim light coming from the street.  
Reaching up Serena ran one hand over the top, feeling the dust that had gathered there. It was 11:00pm, two hours until he would be online, her stomach seemed to twist itself into knots has she thought of him. Imagining a guy that looked like Clark Gable, speaking like him with that smooth debonair style.  
" Serena what are you doing here in the dark?" Andrew asked breaking into her thoughts.  
" Huh? I was just looking out the window at the street and I was noticing how dusty this thing is." She pointed to the computer with an air of disgust.  
  
Andrew just chuckled and stepped forward, folding her into his embrace and gave her a sound kiss on the mouth.  
" Andrew what was that for?" Serena asked when they came up for air. Lately their sex life had been mostly a peck on the cheek.  
" I just realized how beautiful you looked in the moonlight," he whispered resting his forehead on hers.  
" Hmmm, thats something I haven't heard in awhile," Serena purred getting into the mood.  
" Then maybe we should take this upstairs and continue this alone in the privacy of my room," Andrew replied smiling down at her.  
" Oh, I don't know I just got Brian down an half hour ago and who knows if Tyler or Alex are still up," Serena replied suddenly thinking of the children upstairs.  
" Don't worry we can be quiet," Andrew whispered in her ear while he began to drag her towards the stairs his arm around her waist.  
" I...I...oh what the heck," Serena faltered then sighed and followed Andrew up the stairs   
*****  
Andrew snored softly when she looked down on him, the blankets pulled up to the middle of his chest. Serena had already slipped out of the bed and pulled on her robe, the digital clock on the bedside table saying 12:50am. Serena smiled and placed a feather light kiss on her husbands forehead before tip toeing out of the room.  
Andrew had tried hard that night but it wasn't like the old times she remebered and afterwards he had fallen alseep while she lay next to him staring up at the ceiling before sighing and turning away to stare at the clock. Finally at 12:50am Serena had slipped out of the bed being careful not to wake Andrew and pulled on her robe before going down the stairs to the computer.  
It seemed like forever for AOL to boot up and the dialing of the modem screamed in her ears but finally the screen appeared. She let out a sigh of relief and was headed for the chat icon when a box appered with his name in it.  
  
PrinceEndymion: He looked up at the sounds of footsteps upon the stones, getting up from the fountion Endymion looked into the distant shadows to see the figure coming towards him.  
  
Serena laughed softly so not to wake everyone up and quickly began to type her response before hitting Enter.  
  
MonPrincess: Serenity stepped forward into the light cast down by the stars, her features softened making her even more beautiful to him. "Endymion I have come..."  
PrinceEndymion: It seems so fitting for us to quote the story when we meet in this room.  
MonPrincess: Is this a room? Or are we in our own little world? Like our own moon kingdom?  
PrinceEndymion: Prehaps this is our moon kingdom and you are Serenity while I am Endymion.  
MonPrincess: I like that.  
PrinceEndymion: I couldn't stop thinking about you today, it's like you have branded yourself into my mind. My assitant Tina says I'm crazy to be so crazy about a person I've only spoken to online. Do you think this is crazy?  
  
Serena was almost breathless has she read those last few words then began typing her response.  
  
MonPrincess: I don't think your crazy at all, I'm in the same way you are. You have been in my mind all the time, I just can't stop thinking of you. My friend Minako thinks this all is romantic even though I keep reminding her were both married.  
PrinceEndymion: It sounds like Minako suffers from being single.  
MonPrincess: Single and desperate, I keep telling her she's not missing much. My days revolve around rasing 3 kids and a husband that would rather play golf and drink beer then fix the dishwasher.  
PrinceEndymion: How about a wife who loves to shop all the time and would rather attend a cocktail party then even think about washing a dish?  
MonPrincess: Compared to my husband, if she can fix the dishwasher I'll take her.  
PrinceEndymion: What is wrong with the dishwasher?  
MonPrincess: Oh nothing much, it's just been taken over by a demon. Now it refuses to work once in awhile or it will spit out foamy white bubbles onto my kitchen floor.  
PrinceEndymion: Poor thing, don't worry your prince will fix it!  
MonPrincess: Yahoo!!!   
  
The conversation continued to progress like that, they bantered and laughed with each other. Never really talking of anything serious, instead they compared their likes and dislikes. Talking of her children and his want of a few, even though Beryl hated kids.  
  
MonPrincess: She hates children? How can anyone hate children? I admit my children can be sometimes annoying but no matter what I love them with all my heart.  
PrinceEndymion: I would love to have some children, this apartment is so quite sometimes when Beryl is out shopping but she absolutly refuses to have any. She says they would get in the way of her lifestyle.  
  
" Then why did you marry her?" Serena muttered typing in her response.  
  
MonPrincess: I'm sorry that she is set in that way, I belive a child is a gift from God and I have been blessed three times.  
PrinceEndymion: I wish I could meet you.  
MonPrincess: You have met me, that is why we are here talking in this little room we call the Moon Kingdom.  
PrinceEndymion: No I mean I want to meet you in public, physically see what you look like and talk to you in person.  
  
" In person?" Serena whispered resting her head in her hand and taking a sip of tea.  
  
PrinceEndymion: I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward, we should probaly resign ourselves to this world before we try and break free.  
MonPrincess: I was thinking the same thing, I don't even know what you look like so to meet you in public would be like searching for a fountion of youth.  
PrinceEndymion: Well how about we exchange our pictures, I have one I can send you through email if you would like.  
MonPrincess: I would like that but I don't have one on the computer, I would have to see if my son Tyler can tell me how to put one on.  
PrinceEndymion: I would like that, I would like to see your face for what it really is.  
MonPrincess: Tired and sleepy, I better be getting off to sleep. It's 3:32am and I have to be up at 6am.  
PrinceEndymion: You beat me, I don't need to be at work till 9am. Goodnight Princess Serenity  
MonPrincess: Goodnight Prince Endymion.  
  
Serena clicked the box close and signed out of America Online before turning off the computer. The room was shadowed in darkness has the computer screen faded into black.  
  
Okay, the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for more next time to see what happens. In the meantime please read and review or send all comments to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com.  
  



	4. Dear Isabella Chapter 4

Dear Isabella  
  
Chapter 4 By A Shot of Amber  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Spahrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Dear Isabella Chapter 4  
  
" Tyler, would you know how to post a picture online?" Serena asked casually.  
  
" What kind of picture mom?" Tyler asked setting plates down on the table.  
  
" Oh, um.a picture of my flower gardens. One of my friends and I were talking about flowers last night and she wanted to see a picture of mine." Serena replied dishing up some stew into bowls.  
  
" Well then I could show you now if you like, it's really easy."  
  
" How about after lunch? That way I can find a picture I like," Serena replied handing him a bowl of stew to take to the table.  
  
" Okay," Tyler replied shrugging his shoulders and taking the bowl.  
  
Serena smiled happily to herself has she walked over to the kitchen door to call everyone else in for lunch.  
  
After the dishes were washed and put away and after Serena found a few pictures she liked. One of her gardens and another two of herself she went downstairs and joined Tyler at the computer.  
  
" Alright, it's really easy to put a picture online, I'll just scan them for you and then it will be saved on the computer in a file folder that I'll put under your name."  
  
Tyler turned on the scanner and opened the lid. " Do you have the picture you wanted to scan?" He asked turning to her.  
  
" Yes, right here. I also thought I would send her a couple pictures of myself." Serena handed him the pictures.  
  
" Okay," Tyler replied taking the pictures and laying them out on the scanner before closing the lid and turning back to the computer.  
  
He clicked on a few buttons while Serena watched silently trying to remember everything, he did. Slowly the pictures appeared on the screen where Tyler saved them in three separate files in her folder.  
  
" There you go mom, I saved them in this folder that is labeled 'Mom's Folder' so if you ever want to get your pictures, you just have to go here and double click on them and they'll appear."  
  
" Wonderful, now how would I mail them out, like through email?" Serena asked.  
  
" Oh that's easy." Tyler minimized the folder and clicked on the Internet the icon. Serena typed in her screen name and password and pressed on the enter button.  
  
" You have mail," the electronic voice said has the mailbox door opened and a letter slid out.  
  
" Hey mom, you got mail!" Tyler said pointing to mailbox icon.  
  
" I'll just check it later," Serena replied desperately hoping that the mail was not from Darien. " Right now I want to learn how to send pictures through email."  
  
" Okay, so you go here has if you are going to send an email and you type in your friends email address." Tyler handed her the keyboard so she could do that.  
  
Quickly Serena typed in PrinceEndymion@aol.com and handed the keyboard back to Tyler.  
  
" Then you go to this link to copy and paste anything you want to put in the email. This is where you hit the browse button and go to your folder and select the pictures you just scanned."  
  
Tyler did this as he talked while Serena watched silently. " Then you go back to the email and type in any words you want to say and hit send when your done."  
  
" There's nothing I want to write," Serena replied shaking her head.  
  
" Alright, then boom it's been sent and your friend will get the pictures." Tyler hit the send button and closed the link. " There your mail has been sent."  
  
" Wonderful, thank you Tyler for helping me out," Serena replied standing up and pushing her chair in.  
  
" Anytime mom," Tyler replied closing her account so her could sign into his own.  
  
Serena headed out of the room towards the laundry room. There was a dryer full of clothes that needed to be folded and put away before she took Alex to the movies. While she folded sheets and towels her mind thought about the little mail box icon showing her a letter. Painfully her heart skipped a beat with wonderment if that was a letter from Darien. She wondered what he looked like, if he was old, bald, and fat or young, pierced, and covered in tattoo's, kind of like Tyler's friend Jack.  
  
Serena folded another pink towel and laid it out on the stack in front of her. She reached into the dryer to grab a sheet when Alex walked into the room holding the cordless phone.  
  
" Mom, Aunt Mina's on the phone for you." Alex handed her the phone and walked out of the room again.  
  
" Hey Mina," Serena shouldered the phone and went on with her folding.  
  
" Hey you busy now?" Mina asked cheerfully.  
  
" I'm just folding some laundry before I have to take Alex to the mall." Serena replied.  
  
" Oh, because I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie? The walls of my apartment are shutting down on me and I feel stifled."  
  
" Well can you wait a few hours until I take Alex to the mall so she can go see a movie then we can meet there and go see one ourselves."  
  
" Great! That sounds good!" Mina replied happily. " I'll meet you in front of the theatre at 5pm."  
  
" Okay, I'll see you then Mina, bye." Serena clicked off the phone and set it on top of the washer.  
  
" Are you going to see a movie with Aunt Mina tonight?" Alex asked walking back into the laundry room.  
  
" Where you listening in on our conversation?" Serena set a pile of clothes in a basket and picked up the phone.  
  
" I was waiting to get the cordless back," Alex replied taking the cordless from her.  
  
" Oh I see, well yes Mina and I are going to movies tonight when you are, but don't worry we won't be in the same theatre has you. Were going to see a movie with a plot." Serena picked up the basket full of clothes and walked past Alex out of the room.  
  
" Oh good, because it would be really embarrassing to have someone's mom following us around," Alex replied breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Serena only shook her head and walked up the stairs to put away the clean clothes while Alex dialed up a phone to tell one of her friends about tonight's plans.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Oh wasn't that movie romantic?" Mina sighed wiping away the last of her stray tears.  
  
" I thought it was a little fake," Serena replied looking over at the movie poster.  
  
" When I think of eternity with someone I see myself at home washing dishes and listening to Andrew cursing at the TV about rising gas prices."  
  
Mina laughed and crumpled up her napkin. " Well some of us are still romantics at heart." She took aim and threw the napkin at a near by garbage can. It hit the lip then fell in.  
  
" And some of us see the reality of what's really beyond the alter." Serena looked around the theatre for Alex and her friends. " I don't think they're out of the movie yet."  
  
" Great, then lets go get some coffee, we can bring it back here." Mina replied heading off towards the coffee shop.  
  
" Alright, they can wait for us." Serena turned away and followed Mina.  
  
" So have you Andrew figured out where you are going for your vacation this year?" Mina asked taking a sip of her mocha latte.  
  
" Yea, I think we have, the kids really want to go to the beach and Andrew found this great beach resort with golf and a nice hotel right near the ocean. So we will probably go there." Serena replied blowing on her tea to cool it off.  
  
" Do you want to go?" Mina asked.  
  
" I guess so, I was kind of hoping to go to the mountains since we went to the beach last year but the kids wanted to go again this year. So the beach it is."  
  
They walked up the movie theatre where Alex stood among a group of her friends, both boys and girls talking until she saw the two womyn.  
  
" Ugh, my mom is here," she groaned.  
  
" Bummer, I'll see you Monday in school," a girl replied giving her a sympathetic smile.  
  
" Okay!" Alex waved to her friends then turned and walked over to where Serena and Mina stood.  
  
" How was the movie?" Mina asked cheerfully.  
  
" It was good, except Patti Bronstine kept pretending to be scared so she could cuddle up to Justin Braxton, except he completely knew she was a fake." Alex replied as they walked towards the mall doors.  
  
" Sounds like the girl wants a date for that dance you keep talking about," Serena replied opening a door in front of her so Mina and Alex could walk through.  
  
" She's not going to get one being the slut she is," Alex replied slipping her hands inside her sleeves against the cold air.  
  
Serena and Mina exchanged looks to ask where she had learned that word. Together the three walked over to Serena's car where they all piled in and drove Mina to hers half way across the parking lot.  
  
" I'll see you later Serena!" Mina called climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut.  
  
" Bye Aunt Mina!" Alex waved out through the foggy window.  
  
" Bye Alex!" Mina waved back as she unlocked her car and climbed in.  
  
Serena shifted the car into drive and drove off through the parking lot while Alex turned on the radio and turned the dial to her favorite radio station. The rest of the way home they listened to Britney Spears moaning and groaning about how she was a slave for you.  
  
Serena was very glad to pull into the driveway and turn off the car. Inside the house, Andrew had made pizza for dinner. Tyler was sleeping over a friends house so only Brian and Andrew sat at the table eating.  
  
" How was the movie?" Andrew asked setting down his slice of pizza.  
  
" Overly romantic and sappy," Serena replied taking off her coat and setting out on the back of a chair.  
  
" My movie was good, except Patti Bronstine kept pretending she was scared so she cuddle up to some guy when the movie was not even scary!" Alex walked over to the table with a plate of pizza and sat down. " I mean talk about fake!"  
  
" Sounds interesting," Andrew replied picking up his pizza again.  
  
" Mommy I drew a picture of a truck today!" Brian cried jumping out of his chair to show her the picture taped to the fridge.  
  
" That's wonderful! Now you finish your dinner so mommy can give you your bath!" Serena replied taking a plate out of the cabinet.  
  
" I can give him his bath Serena," Andrew said through a mouthful of pizza.  
  
" No that's okay, I'll do it if you do the dishes." Serena replied reaching into the fridge for a bottle of wine so she could pour herself a glass.  
  
Andrew nodded and went back to eating while Alex chattered on about the dance coming up and how Patti Bronstine would never find a date in time.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Andrew retired to bed early that night while Serena stayed up working on some late night writing she said she wanted to finish. As soon has she heard the door to their bedroom close she turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up.  
  
Andrew would not be down for the rest of the night. He would read a magazine in bed for fifteen minutes then fall asleep until morning. Serena turned down the volume all the way and signed onto the computer. She clicked on the Internet icon and logged in underneath her name.  
  
" You have mail."  
  
Serena let go of her breath in one whoosh at the sound of these words. She clicked on the mailbox icon with her heart in her throat and there it was. Two messages from Prince Endymion.  
  
With trembling fingers, she clicked open the file. The picture slowly appeared on the screen while Serena stared at it with closed eyes. Finally, she forced her eyes open so she could see the picture on the screen.  
  
He stood dressed in a white un-tucked buttoned up shirt and a pair of blue jeans smiling at the camera. One hand held onto a half open gate while the other lay limp at his side. She could see the silver wedding band on his third finger. He was tall and slightly tan. Thin with black hair slightly rumpled and falling over his eyes.  
  
His eyes.they were blue. A dark blue that seemed to pull her in as he smiled at her with a slightly quirky smile. Serena sat back in her chair and stared at the picture. This was him. This was Darien, Prince Endymion smiling back at her.  
  
Damn.he was cute.  
  
PrinceEndymion: I thought you might be online right now.  
  
Serena jumped in her seat has the message box appeared on the screen. Quickly she gathered her thoughts and typed out a response and clicked the send button.  
  
MonPrincess: I just got it. The picture is very nice.  
  
PrinceEndymion: I just got your picture also. You are very beautiful.  
  
She blushed at his words thinking of the pictures she had sent. One was of her sitting in a beach chair dressed in a bathing suit and smiling at Andrew behind the camera. The other had been a spontaneous shot taken by Mina. She had liked that picture a lot so she sent a copy to him.  
  
PrinceEndymion: Is the picture with the flowers a picture of your garden?  
  
MonPrincess: Yes, I like flowers so I thought you might like to see mine.  
  
PrinceEndymion: They are lovely.  
  
MonPrincess: Thank you.  
  
PrinceEndymion: How long is your hair?  
  
Serena stood up and looked at her braid of hair falling down to her knee's before sitting down again.  
  
MonPrincess: To my knees.  
  
PrinceEndymion: It's very pretty, I've never seen someone with so much hair before.  
  
MonPrincess: My friend Mina thinks it's old fashioned looking.  
  
PrinceEndymion: I like it, I think it fits the fact that you look so much like a princess.  
  
Serena smiled and brushed some stray bits of hair away from her eyes. She took pressed the print button for the picture of him before clicking back to their message box.  
  
PrinceEndymion: Serena, would you mind if I called you Serena?  
  
MonPrincess: No, not at all.  
  
PrinceEndymion: Serena, I would like to meet you.  
  
" Meet?" Serena whispered as she typed in her reply.  
  
MonPrincess: You would like to meet me?  
  
PrinceEndymion: Yes I would, I have never seen or met anyone like you, and I would like to meet you in public. Come face to face with you and hear your voice.  
  
MonPrincess: It's high pitched and child like.  
  
PrinceEndymion: I don't care, I would still like to hear it.  
  
MonPrincess: This is very sudden, gosh I sound like a heroine in a romance novel when I say that, but I don't know. I only have just seen what you look like.  
  
Serena looked down at the picture next to her that she had printed out. His blue eyes stared up at her while a small smile lit his face. She felt her heart skip a beat while her breath caught in her throat.  
  
MonPrincess: Where and when?  
  
PrinceEndymion: What?  
  
MonPrincess: Where would you like to meet and when?  
  
PrinceEndymion: How about a neutral location? So that way if I turn out to be some psycho you can run.  
  
MonPrincess: LOL or it maybe the other way around I may turn out to be your worst nightmare.  
  
PrinceEndymion: I doubt that is possible just by looking at your picture.  
  
Serena blushed and smiled at his remark.  
  
MonPrincess: Where would you like to meet?  
  
PrinceEndymion: I'm off Saturday afternoon. How about at 2pm at a small place in the Juban district? It's called the Palomino café.  
  
MonPrincess: Alright, I'll be there.  
  
PrinceEndymion: Wonderful.  
  
" Yea, wonderful," Serena muttered.  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestion, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	5. Dear Isabella Chapter 5

Dear Isabella  
  
Chapter 5 By A Shot of Amber  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Dear Isabella Chapter 5  
  
Serena adjusted her sunglasses on her nose and looked up at the sign in front of her. The Palomino Café, complete with a picture of a running horse on it's sign. Right now Serena felt like wild horses where running through her stomach. She had never been so nervous before.  
  
Self-consciously and with a bit of shakiness in her movements, Serena walked up to the hostess and got a table for two in the outdoor part of the café. She was escorted to a small table near the edge of the crowd and seated with very little ado. " When my dining partner arrives please tell him Ms. Moon is here."  
  
The hostess nodded and handed her a menu before walking off. Serena settled down in her chair and opened the menu. She was going to need a good stiff drink to calm her emotions. Never in her life had she been so nervous. " Would you like to start out with a drink ma'am?"  
  
Serena jumped in her seat. She turned her face towards the waiter who looked as startled has she felt. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you ma'am!" The waiter apologized while Serena shook her head and managed a smile. " No it's quite alright, I didn't see you there, that's all." Serena turned to her menu and glanced of the wine list. " I'll have a Chardonnay spritzer please."  
  
" Yes ma'am, just a moment please." The waiter turned and walked off while Serena once again settled herself in her seat and glanced over the people sitting around her. Small groups of two or three people chatting and eating. She then turned her eyes towards the hostess who was talking to a tall man dressed in a beige colored suit. Sunglasses hid his eyes, but she knew they would be a deep blue just like his photo. Suddenly the wild horses in her stomach took off in a stampede as the man took off his sunglasses and turned towards her. It was him, it was Darien. He thanked the hostess and walked over towards the table. Serena stood up and removed her own sunglasses.  
  
" MonPrincess?" He asked holding out one hand. " Prince Endymion." She replied taking his hand in her own. His palm was warm and smooth against her own. She shivered slightly at the feeling of his skin touching hers, but warmly returned the handshake.  
  
" I was a little worried that you might not come," Darien replied taking a seat in a chair across from her. " Why do you say that? Wild horses couldn't keep me away." " Well in your email you sounded a little scared. So naturally I wondered if you would truly come." " Well here I am," Serena quipped feeling her ire rising a bit.  
  
At that moment the waiter came back with her drink which he set on a napkin on the glass table. " May I get you anything sir?" The waiter asked turning towards Darien.  
  
" I'll have what she's having," Darien replied pointing to Serena's drink. " Very good." The waiter bowed and walked off while the two stared at each other looking for something to say. Finally Darien broke off the silence. " Your eyes are bluer then I remembered." " And your taller then I thought you would be," Serena replied feeling happiness course through her again. " Some simple complications. We can make it past those." " Of course." Serena took a sip of her drink to cool herself down. " So maybe you can tell me what you ordered so I know what I'll be drinking." Darien sat back in his chair and studied her with his eyes. " It's Chardonnay spritzer." " Wonderful, I love those things!" " Really?" Serena asked suddenly feeling like fate was staring her in the face. " Yes, nothing to strong, yet not to weak."  
  
" Wow!" Serena breathed turning her face away from him. " Your drink sir." The waiter set down the glass on the table and stepped away. " Are you okay?" Darien asked looking down at her turned away face. " Yes, I'm fine!" Serena replied turning back to him and smiling. One of her most dazzling smiles.  
  
Darien looked a little startled for a moment but the look quickly disappeared and he took a sip of his drink. Serena was worried by that look. Did he think she was unattractive? Maybe he was only being nice but he was really thinking about how ugly she was. " Serena?" " Yes?" She asked breaking out of her thoughts.  
  
" I know this sounds kind of strange but I just have to tell you."  
  
He looked scared. He was staring in the amber liquid of his drink instead of at her. His blue eyes looked clouded over. " I just wanted to tell that your even more beautiful in real life then in your picture and that I feel so lucky to be sitting here enjoying lunch with someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Serena blushed, the color creeped into her cheeks making her face looking pleasantly flushed. " Thank you," she replied. " That is just about the nicest thing anyone as ever said to me." Darien smiled and sat back in his chair.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Andrew looked down at the note in his hand. He absentmindedly wondered where Serena could really be. The note said she was with Mina but how could she be?  
  
Andrew pressed a button on the answering machine. " Hi Serena this is Mina! I just wanted to know if you were home? Maybe we could get together and do something tonight. Call me back.  
  
"Where is she ?" Andrew asked himself as the answering machine beeped twice then fell silent.  
  
He was answered by the door opening and closing.  
  
Serena set down the bags she was carrying and laid her purse on the table near the door. A happy smile was plastered on her face as she thought about the day she had just had. After lunch they had gone walking for awhile just strolling through town talking. Serena was further convinced that she was falling in love with Darien. Everything about him was perfect. The way he smiled, his blue eyes lighting up when he talked, they way he wrinkled his nose over the thought of Beryl.  
  
" Beryl is nice girl but she was obviously a mistake to marry." " Why do you say that?" Serena asked. " Because whenever I mention kids she wrinkles her nose and says that she positively does not want any. They will get in the way of her life," Darien replied.  
  
Serena laughed and fingered her purse. " My kids can be somewhat annoying but I love them no matter what, they are my proudest accomplishment."  
  
" Serena?"  
  
Serena looked up from her daydream to see Andrew standing in front of her.  
  
" Oh Andrew! Hi! I didn't see you there!" Serena replied brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
  
" Where have you been? You were gone all day."  
  
" I went to lunch with Mina then did some shopping," Serena replied pointing to the bags at her feet. " Oh, did you have a nice time?" Andrew replied. He knew she was lie. The message from Mina hung over his head but he didn't say anything more.  
  
" Yea I did," Serena replied.  
  
" That's good." Andrew reached down to pick up some of the bags on the floor.  
  
" Hey you don't have to do that!" Serena said reaching down to take the bags from him but Andrew just turned away and walked into the kitchen.  
  
" I don't mind," he replied.  
  
Serena watched him disappear into the kitchen while she wondered about his strange mood. He was acting weird, like something was bothering him but he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Inside the kitchen, Andrew pressed the button to erase the message from Mina.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena looked in on Brian who was asleep in his bed. One thumb had found its way into his mouth which he sucked slightly. She smiled and closed the door softly so not to wake him.  
  
Inside her bedroom Andrew lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were traveling a mile a minute as he went over the day. Where had she been? If she wasn't with Mina then where was she?  
  
" Brian is so cute when he sleeps," Serena sighed as she walked into the room. "I thought he would never get to sleep tonight. He was so wild at dinner." Serena walked into the bathroom to change into her nightgown.  
  
" So how was your day? You said you went shopping with Mina? Did she have anything interesting to say?" Andrew asked sitting up in bed.  
  
" No, not really," Serena called back. " Just the usual, she's unhappily single. Still looking for her life partner, you know stuff like that. " Serena paused to remove her shirt. " We went to that new kitchen store. They have such nice things. I bought a couple new pots but you already saw them." Serena stepped out of the bathroom holding her clothes in a bundle in her arms. " We did talk about the new computer. It seems she wants to get one. She thinks that she can meet someone online. Isn't that funny? Its like she actually thinks there is decent men online." Serena laughed and dropped her clothes into the dirty clothes bin.  
  
" Well you spend a lot of time online. Have you met any decent men?" Andrew asked in a half joking manner.  
  
Serena laughed again as she removed the bobby pins in her hair. " If only. The men I've met online are all dirty and about Tyler's age but I have met some really nice womyn online. Ami is a doctor except she lives in Germany so we can never meet. Then there is Rei Hino though she lives near but about three hours away. She's a Shinto priestess! She lives with her husband, what's his name? Oh yea Yurichro. I would really like to meet her, she's so interesting."  
  
Andrew only half listened to his wife. Whenever she talked like this, in long sentences and in this chatty manner it meant something. Andrew looked at her. She stood near the foot of the bed combing her long hair. She wearing a floaty white nightgown with a panel of lace edging the collar. On her, it was pretty with her bare arms rhythmically moving as she ran the comb through her hair.  
  
Then for the first time Andrew begin to wonder. He had never really thought about it but what if she was having an affair? Didn't other men find her attractive? Andrew looked at her again, I mean really looked at her then he laughed.  
  
Serena stopped talking and looked at her husband who seemed to be in some happy little world of his own. " What did I say something funny?" Serena asked.  
  
" No its nothing," Andrew replied shaking his head. " I was just thinking of something else." He laughed again then sighed.  
  
" What were you thinking about?" Serena asked. She set down the hairbrush on the dresser table top and walked over to her side of the bed.  
  
" Nothing really except I had something in else in mind also. You know its been a long time since we went on a vacation."  
  
" What do you mean? We were just planning our summer one. Serena replied as she climbed into bed next to him.  
  
" Yea but we need one now. We could take the kids and get away from here. Maybe go to the beach or see your priestess friend. Just something that would get us away from here."  
  
" Oh Andrew I don't know. The kids are in school right now and I would hate to take them out just to go on vacation."  
  
" Then we'll just go, just the two of us. Or we can wait till Christmas break, its coming up you know," Andrew replied.  
  
" But we always spend Christmas with my family!" Serena cried out sounding shocked.  
  
" Alright then never mind, it was just a suggestion." Andrew fluffed his pillow and laid down in the bed his back to Serena.  
  
" Oh Andrew I'm sorry," Serena cooed moving closer to him. " I think your vacation idea is wonderful. Why don't we talk about it some more tomorrow. Right now I'm to tired to think." She kissed his ear then laid down on her side of the bed and turned off the light.  
  
Andrew listened to her move around under the covers then she settled down. For a long time he listened to her breathing until she was asleep then he turned around and looked down at her. She was still beautiful, at least to him she was. He absentmindedly wondered if someone else thought she was beautiful.  
  
Andrew smiled and shook his head. Serena would never do anything to beak apart the family. She was not like that. Andrew brushed a kiss on her forehead then curled himself up under the covers and went to sleep. He still hoped that maybe they could take a vacation. He knew he that he needed one.  
  
Please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you. 


	6. Dear Isabella Chapter 6

Dear Isabella  
  
Chapter 6 By A Shot of Amber  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Dear Isabella Chapter 6  
  
It had been only two days since I last saw Darien and I was at a stand still when it came to him. Did I want to see him again? Without a doubt yes I did. I wanted to see him and talk to him and laugh with him and be with him. Was I in love with him? Maybe but I doubt it. If Mina knew about it she would call it a crush and nothing more. A crush? It had to be more then a crush if I was hoping that every time the phone rang it would be him breathing on the other line.  
  
No instead it was John calling for Alex. The Winter Formal was coming up. It was all Alex talked about. It was all I could listen to without going crazy. We had bought her dress from the local Charlotte Ruse. A dress that cost me upwards of fifty dollars. She had better appreciate the dress that was all I could say. It was flashy but not sexy, well not too sexy. It was a white strapless sheath with little golden beaded flowers scattered over it. I thought it was beautiful and for a mothers pride on her it looked great. This John guy had better love her in it.  
  
Serena picked up the delicate glass ornament and carefully hung it on the tree. Tyler and Andrew had brought it home only hours earlier and promptly scattered pine needles everywhere in her car which they had used to bring the tree home and inside the house when they dragged it in. After an hours worth of vacuuming and listening to Andrew curse at the tree stand they had gotten the tree up and the ornaments out. While the other kids got ready for bed, they still had school tomorrow, Serena pulled her ornaments out of the basement and got to work decorating. The tree was in the same room as the computer. The glow of the screed reflected on the glass ornaments. Andrew was upstairs in the shower, to him Christmas was a meant for shopping for endless gifts and cursing at the tree. For me it was something special and magical. I loved Christmas.  
  
Serena hung up a pair of delicate glass ballet slippers on the tree then stood back to admire her work. She had been at it for an hour and was almost finished. Twice the tree had tipped but she somehow got it upright again and continued to hang ornaments. Behind her the computer screen blinked and glowed. She had turned on the internet but none of her friends were on. Absentmindedly Serena wondered if they were decorating their own trees at that moment. She was bending down to pick up another box of ornaments when the computer dinged. Serena stood up and turned around to see the instant message alert on the screen. Her heart constricted in her throat as she read who it was from.  
  
Serena walked over and moved the mouse to click on the okay button then sat down while the screen blinked and his message appeared.  
  
PrinceEndymion: Your on early tonight. MonPrincess: I was decorating the tree and waiting for you. PrinceEndymion: Really? I'm flattered. MonPrincess: LOL, you should be. So what are you doing on so early? PrinceEndymion: I was sitting bored at work so I thought I would see if you are on. MonPrincess: Well here I am! PrinceEndymion; I'm glad you are. I really wanted to talk to you. MonPrincess: About what? PrinceEndymion: What are you doing Saturday night?  
  
" Watching Alex go out with a boy I barely know," Serena muttered to herself.  
  
MonPrincess: Oh the usual seeing, making dinner, seeing my daughter off to a big dance, yadda yadda. PrinceEndymion: LOL, sounds interesting. Are you to busy to meet me for coffee? MonPrincess: What time? PrinceEndymion: What time are you free? MonPrincess: At 7 I have to drop Alex and her date off at the school so anytime after 7. PrinceEndymion: Alright how about at the Starbucks on Sinjuku Avenue? MonPrincess: I'll be there with bells on. PrinceEndymion: I look forward to it.  
  
" Have you finished with the tree yet?" Andrew called from upstairs.  
  
Serena clicked the message box closed, turned off the internet and got up from her chair.  
  
" No not yet, I still have some ornaments to put up," she replied as she pushed her bangs out of her face and walked over to the tree again.  
  
" Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you up there."  
  
" Yea, I'll be up later," Serena called out to him.  
  
Serena listened to the door to their bedroom close then got up from the floor where she was kneeling. Hopefully he was still on.he was.  
  
MonPrincess: So I was thinking who needs sleep. PrinceEndymion: Where did you go? MonPrincess: I got temporarily disconnected. PrinceEndymion: I see, while you were gone I missed you. MonPrincess: Flatterer. PrinceEndymion: So anyway do you want to know where I keep your picture? MonPrincess: Let me guess anywhere where your wife can't see it. PrinceEndymion: Beryl is hardly home enough for me to see it. No instead its here on my desk at work. MonPrincess: Your working late? PrinceEndymion: Yea, I'm all alone in the office with just the cleaning staff and you to keep me company. MonPrincess: I wish I was there. PrinceEndymion: So do I.  
  
Serena turned around and looked at the tree in the corner of the room. It glistened with all its ornaments in the light of the computer.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" So I'm thinking we should do something on Saturday night, I'm once again dateless and am going to be very bored."  
  
Serena looked up from the towel she was looking at. " Mina I would love to but I have plans with Andrew. We are going out to dinner."  
  
" I thought you had to drop Alex off at the dance? When do you have time to go to dinner?"  
  
" After we drop her off at the dance and before we have to pick her up. It's a four hour dance, we'll have time to have dinner." Serena set down the towel she was looking at and moved on to the pots and pans.  
  
What a cool liar you are. Serena smiled to herself, a small smile that showed how happy she was. Saturday night she was going out, but not with Andrew. He would be home with the kids while she spent another magical night with Darien. Actually this would be her first night with him, their first date had been in the day.  
  
Mina watched the way Serena's eyes shone as she ran her hand over a silver pot. Either she was very excited about pots and pans or something was happening. There was no way Serena was the same person she was a week ago, that the computer had changed her.  
  
No! There was nothing wrong with Serena. There couldn't be? Could there?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena positioned herself at the bottom of the stairs where she could get the best pictures. Alex was still at the top standing tall and silhouetted so her date could get the full view. John stood next to Serena dressed in a suit and carrying a red rose corsage in his hand.  
  
As Alex slowly walked down the stairs holding the edge of her dress in one hand so she wouldn't trip Serena took pictures. Behind her Andrew stood with Brian who was snapping pictures with his Fisher Price camera of his big sister.  
  
" Wow Alex you look great," John breathed as Alex came to a stop in front of him.  
  
Alex grinned happily and for a second she looked like the same old girl Serena knew instead of this magical princess standing before her now.  
  
" Thank you John." She moved her eyes down to the corsage. " Is that for me?"  
  
" Yea, I knew you were wearing a white dress so I got a red corsage, that way you'd be red and white like a candy cane.  
  
A candy cane? This guy must have food on his mind quite a lot.  
  
" Thank you its beautiful." Alex untied the corsage ribbon and John slipped it on her wrist.  
  
Serena smiled and took a few more pictures of the two before Alex asked her to stop it.  
  
" Mom we don't need a picture of every moment of the night and anyway we need to go I don't want to be late."  
  
" Alright Alex we'll leave," Serena moved the camera away from her face and turned to get her coat. Andrew followed her to the closet while Brian continued to take pictures.  
  
" So are you coming home after you drop them off?"  
  
" No, I was thinking about going to a movie with Mina. The new Christian Slater movie is out and Mina is dying to see it," Serena replied as she pulled out her coat.  
  
" Well do you want me to pick up Alex?"  
  
" No I can do it, the movie won't be that long." Serena closed the closet door and smiled at Andrew. " You take a night off, I can pick her up after the movie, just make sure to put Brian to bed at 8pm. No later since he was naughty today."  
  
Serena pulled her coat on and kissed Andrew's cheek. " I'll be home at 11:30pm with Alex. Come on now," Serena walked pass Andrew to herd Alex and John out the door, "we don't want to be late."  
  
Andrew turned to watch Serena and the kids walk out into the cold night air before the door shut. He turned to Brian who was clicking his camera at the ceiling.  
  
" Brian what do you say that you and daddy have some ice cream?"  
  
" Ice cream!" Brian cried dropping the camera and running forward towards Andrew. " I want some chocolate ice cream with sprinkles."  
  
Andrew picked him up. " Then lets get some."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The bell on the door rang as she entered the steamy shop. A quick look around revealed him to be sitting near a window in plush maroon chair. He wore a pair and gray slacks and brown coat over a white button up shirt. A small book lay in his open palm while the other hand rested against his head.  
  
" Darien?"  
  
He looked up meeting her eyes with his own. " Serena!" He closed the book and removed his glasses. " I was hoping you would come."  
  
Serena took a seat across from him and removed her coat. " Why wouldn't you think I would come. I promised to come with bells on."  
  
" And where are the bells?"  
  
" They are right here," Serena shook the bells attached to her buns of hair.  
  
" Wonderful!" Darien replied clapping his hands together. " Then we are all set.  
  
" I would hope so, I would hate to come in unprepared."  
  
" And I would hate to miss seeing your beauty."  
  
" And I would hate to keep the waiter waiting to take our orders," Serena replied while she blushed a becoming shade of pink.  
  
" Ah yes of course, I'm sorry I was just complimenting my date on her beauty and because of it I had to keep you waiting." Darien turned to the waiter who was standing over them with his pad of paper posed and ready.  
  
" Its no bother at all sir and ma'am. Now what can I get you?"  
  
" I'll have a hot tea with lemon, I don't need a lot of caffeine tonight."  
  
" That sounds good, but I want a cup of café mocha," Darien replied nodding his head at her then turning back to the waiter.  
  
" Do you want sprinkles on it?"  
  
" Yes I do."  
  
" Very good, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." He took leaving them strangely alone in the crowded room.  
  
" So you took your daughter to the dance I gather? Did she look nice and was her date a gentlemen?"  
  
" Alex looked beautiful and her date was very nice. He called ma'am which made me feel very old. I didn't know I was a ma'am already, I was kind of hoping I would still be a miss."  
  
Darien was leaning close with his elbows on his knees and his fingers clasped together under his chin. His blue eyes were intense as they watched her.  
  
" I guess its just a part of having kids, meaning I have to grow old."  
  
" I don't think you look a day over twenty-five."  
  
" Thank you, but it can't be true, I'm old and wrinkly." Serena laughed.  
  
" I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Darien replied in an even tone.  
  
" And I think you're the most handsome man I have ever seen," Serena whispered leaning in closer to him. She reached out her hand and took his own in hers. " I don't know why I'm doing this but I just wanted to touch you."  
  
" You can touch me whenever you want," he whispered back as he closed his fingers around hers.  
  
Serena blushed and turned her face away from him. He was watching her with this intense look in his eyes. It was scary yet exciting at the same time.  
  
" Serena," his voice broke through her thoughts, " I want to take you somewhere, nothing harmful, its all safe but I want you too see it."  
  
" We have to finish our drinks first," Serena replied as the waiter came back with their drinks and set them down on the low wooden table separating them.  
  
" Then drink up quickly, I want to go there before she gets back."  
  
" Who is she? Do you mean your wife?"  
  
" Beryl? Yea, she's at a benefit for something she doesn't care for. That means she should be in early in the morning." He let go of her hand and sat back in his chair.  
  
" Darien are we going to your apartment?"  
  
" Drink your drink Serena, I want you to see it."  
  
Serena fell silent as she took sips of her tea. Why did he want her to see his apartment? Was he trying something that she should say no too, but in truth she probably wanted more then he.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After they finished their drinks, they left the coffeehouse in his car. It was a nice car, a gift from Beryl who obviously had good taste. Darien assured her that Beryl's good taste only ran towards cars.  
  
" I know I shouldn't say this but she as atrocious taste in clothes. She tends towards bright colors and splashy patterns."  
  
" And what about me? Would you say that I'm the same way?"  
  
" No your beautiful and your clothes only enhance your beauty." He closed her door and walked around to the other side of the car.  
  
" I really shouldn't be doing this," she mummered as he climbed in and started the car.  
  
" I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do Serena," he turned to her and took her hand. " Just say the word and I'll let you out of this car."  
  
Serena blinked once then twice and looked down at his hand holding hers. It was a nice hand, tanned with even clean fingernails and sprinkling of small black hairs on the back.  
  
" Take me with you, I want to go with you."  
  
Darien smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth. He gently kissed it before letting her go and shifting the car into drive. Serena sat back in her seat and looked out the front window. Nothing would happen.nothing would happen.right?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Andrew looked up from the TV where he was watching a nature show. The phone was ringing, but who would be calling now? The phone had been quiet all night, probably because Tyler was online. He must be off now. Andrew vaguely remembered something about Tyler going out with some friends. He should remember where Tyler was going.  
  
The phone rang again, it sounded angry and impatient. Andrew got up and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the white plastic receiver up and placed it against his ear.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Andrew? What are you doing home? I thought you and Serena were going out?"  
  
" Who is this?"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry I forgot. This is Mina. I was calling to leave Serena a message since she said you and her were going out."  
  
" How can we be going out? I thought she was going out with you?" Andrew replied.  
  
" Going out with me? She told me you and her were going out to dinner after Alex was dropped off at the dance. I wanted to see if she wanted to go out but she said she was busy."  
  
' Then why did she lie to me?'  
  
" I'm sorry Mina but I don't know where Serena is at the moment. She might have wanted to be alone tonight."  
  
' That still doesn't explain her lying to us.'  
  
" I'll have her call you when she gets home."  
  
" Okay, that sounds good. Thank you Andrew. Bye."  
  
Mina hung up the phone and turned away. Why would Serena lie to her? She was not that type of person. Obviously something was going on. Suddenly a thought came into her head. It was a little far fetched but could she be out with that guy from the internet?  
  
Andrew hung up his phone and turned away from it as he walked back into the family room. Something was obviously making Serena lie. There was no way she wanted to be alone tonight, she would have said if she wanted too. No something was up. Andrew picked up the TV controller and turned off the TV. He looked towards the room where the computer was. The idea was a little far-fetched but she had been making a lot of friends online. Could one of them be a man?  
  
Andrew walked into the living room where the computer sat. He stood there staring at it for a moment before walking forward and pressing the on button. Maybe he would find some clues here.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The lobby was very nice, nothing like the lobby of Mina's apartment. There was a doorman who opened the door for them and even knew Darien by name. If he wondered who the strange blond girl was, he didn't say anything. Instead he greeted Darien, opened the door for them and ignored her.  
  
The elevator took them up to the 6th floor where he stepped out as he sorted through his pocket looking for his keys. He finally found them as they came to a stop in front of his door. Apartment 28, he had the twenty eighth apartment, no correction, he and his wife had the twenty eighth apartment.  
  
" Its not much, its clean but as for the furniture its all Beryl's fault if you don't like it."  
  
" I'm sure it can't be that bad," Serena replied as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.  
  
Serena walked in first followed by him. She stopped in the front entrance hall and looked about her. The curtains were open allowing some moonlight to stream in but it was faint and didn't light up the whole apartment. Behind her Darien flipped a switch lighting the apartment with light. It was filled with what could only be described as vulgar obtuse furniture.  
  
" Beryl does have horrible tastes," Darien apologized as he closed the door and came up next to her.  
  
" I guess her favorite color is purple?"  
  
" Yea, she went a little over board with it so I tried balancing it out with some nicer stuff. The couch is all mine and so is that green chair. Its my favorite place to sit in the whole apartment. Beryl hates it, she says it clashes with her decorating motif but I refuse to be completely covered in purple and leopard print cloth.  
  
Serena nodded in agreement before turning to Darien. She was slightly surprised by how blue his eyes were but why should she be surprised? She had seen them before but now there was something different in them, something she had once seen in Andrew's eyes when they were first dating.  
  
" So would you like a cup of coffee?" Darien moved past her over the crème colored carpet towards the kitchen.  
  
Serena shook off her dazed state and smiled at him. " Yes I would love a cup."  
  
" Good, while I prepare it you can just relax and make your self at home I don't need any help. People say I can make a pretty mean cup of coffee."  
  
" Then I will look forward to it," Serena laughed in reply.  
  
Darien gave her a toothy smile and disappeared through the swinging door into the kitchen. Serena watched him go then walked over to a shelf full of pictures. She looked into the faces of Darien at graduation from high school or college. He wore a black gown with his mortarboard tipped back from his face. A wide grin was on his face as he held out both arms with his diploma clutched in one hand. Another picture showed him with his arm around a beautiful red haired womyn. They both looked immensely happy from the smiles on their faces.  
  
'That must be Beryl,' Serena thought as her heart skipped a painful beat.  
  
She turned away from the pictures and moved onto another picture of a little boy with black hair and storm colored eyes playing in a sand box.  
  
" I see you found my picture collection."  
  
Serena turned around to see Darien coming out of the kitchen with a tray holding cups and a pot of coffee in his hand.  
  
" Is this a picture of you as a child?" She held up the picture to him to see.  
  
" Yea, that was taken when I was about five. The lady that ran the orphanage liked to take pictures." Darien set down the tray on the coffee table and stood up.  
  
" The orphanage?" Serena looked down at the picture and blushed. " Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I um."  
  
" Don't be worried. My parents died when I was five. I lived in an orphanage till I was 17. It wasn't half bad you know, the people were nice and I was well taken care of." He took the picture from her grasp and set it back on the shelf. " Now come and lets have some coffee before it gets late."  
  
" What time is it?" Serena asked suddenly feeling alarmed.  
  
" Don't worry, its only 9:30. You don't have to pick up Alex till 11 right?"  
  
" Yes that's right," Serena sat down on the couch next to him and took the coffee cup he handed her. " You have a wonderful view." She looked towards the balcony with its sliding glass doors.  
  
" That's one of the reasons I love this apartment, it has a great view."  
  
" Do you mind if I look?" Serena turned to him and was once again surprised by the look in his eyes.  
  
" Of course, go right ahead," he replied.  
  
Serena nodded and turned away. She set her coffee cup down on the table and stood up. The doors slid open and the cold night breeze wrapped itself around her body. Serena shivered and raised her hands to cover her arms. She suddenly wished she had her coat but it was hanging in the foyer of the apartment. Still the view was magnificent, Serena could see down into the streets and past the other high rise buildings to a view of Tokyo tower all lit up for the night.  
  
Behind her Darien turned off the lights and walked across the room to join her outside.  
  
" I never get a view quite like this at home. When I look outside my window I can only see a yard that always needs mowing except now in the winter and my neighbors ugly rose print curtains."  
  
" Beryl hates the view, she doesn't like heights. I'm the only one here who appreciates this balcony for what its for."  
  
" I appreciate it." Serena turned to face him. " It's a beautiful balcony, I could only wish for something like this at home."  
  
" Serena," he touched her cheek with his hand, " please don't talk of home. We are together now and that's all that matters."  
  
Suddenly Serena understood why he had brought her here.  
  
" Darien.I.I can't. I am married and so are you and we shouldn't cheat on our spouses." Serena turned away from him so she was facing the railing.  
  
He stood there looking wounded for a moment then nodded his head. " Your right and I'm sorry. I'll talk you back to your car if you would like."  
  
Serena raised her head from the railing as he walked back into the room. Did she want this? Did she really want to hurt Andrew and the kids?  
  
And the truth was.that she did.  
  
" Darien!" He stopped and turned towards her a questioning look on his face.  
  
She walked back into the room which now seemed so bright with moonlight. Once in front of him Serena took his face in between her hands and gently leaned forward and kissed him. Their first kiss was soft and light then he was putting his arms around her and dragging her body to his. As the kisses grew more and more hungry any thoughts of Andrew and the kids disappeared from her thoughts.  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	7. Dear Isabella Chapter 7

Dear Isabella  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com.  
  
Dear Isabella Chapter Seven  
  
" Was the reason you dragged me here to get me into your bed?"  
  
Darien smiled and turned onto his side so he was facing her. " If I said yes would you believe me? I could lie and say I just wanted you to see my wife's tacky trimmings but that would be a lie."  
  
Serena winced as he said wife. She wished he wouldn't bring her up. Especially when she was lying in the place where his wife usually slept.  
  
They lay naked under the warm blue covering of his bed. Serena in the spot where Beryl usually slept with her hands tucked under her face as she lay on her side staring at Darien who had turned back to the ceiling.  
  
" I think you just brought me here so I would sleep with you."  
  
" I brought you here because I'm falling in love with you."  
  
" Its not possible." Serena shook her head before resting it back on her folded hands. " You have only just met me."  
  
" And I know you're the womyn of my dreams."  
  
" Dreams are so over done, yet I'm still a dreamer and when I see you lying next to me I know that I love you."  
  
Darien smiled and took her hand and gently kissed it. " You talk like a dreamer."  
  
Serena clasped her fingers around his hand weaving their fingers together. " I just said I was a dreamer so I have to talk like one."  
  
" I wish we could be like this forever."  
  
" Now your joining me in dream land."  
  
Darien sighed and let go of her hand. " Serena can we go on like this? Just pretending nothing is happening? At this very moment I have never hated Beryl more. I just want to throw her away and start anew with you."  
  
Serena shook her head and sat up. " It can't happen. I don't know if I love Andrew anymore, I don't know if I ever loved him."  
  
Darien looked up at her with that lost look that went straight to his heart. He sat up also and took her face in his hand. Serena raised her eyes to his and in the depths she could see love burning for her.  
  
" If you really loved him then we wouldn't have met."  
  
" Yes but from my marriage I have three kids and I can't just throw them away," Serena replied sadly.  
  
" I'm not telling you to throw them away. Just think about it, about us. Then think about you and Andrew and then tell me who you love more."  
  
" Darien." she whispered closing her eyes to the look in his.  
  
" That's my name."  
  
Serena laughed and opened her eyes again but this time two tears tracked their way down her cheeks.  
  
Darien leaned forward and carefully kissed the wet trail of her tears before moving to her mouth. " Don't worry about him right now. We are together now and that's all that matters," he mummered against her lips.  
  
' Yes we are together.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The phone rang the minute he got off line. Andrew set down the papers he was holding and walked over to the kitchen phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Daddy?" It was Alex.  
  
" Alex," he looked at his watch, " what are you still doing at the dance? Its 11:30 already! You should be with your mother on your way home now."  
  
" Mom never showed up! We've been sitting here forever!" She sounded mad. He knew there would be a fight out of this. " I tried calling her phone but no one answers and someone was on the phone at home for like forever."  
  
" Relax, that was me and I'm sorry but I thought your mom was going to pick you up."  
  
" Who cares about mom! She totally ditched us! Can you pick me up? Its cold and John won't give me his jacket to wear."  
  
" That's because then I would freeze!" John cried out from behind her.  
  
" That's some gentlemen she caught there," Andrew muttered to himself.  
  
" What did you say daddy?"  
  
" Nothing Alex, I'll be right there just sit tight."  
  
" Please hurry the chaperones are giving us dirty looks for making them wait." Alex hung up the phone leaving only the dial tone.  
  
Andrew hung up his end of the line and turned away from the phone. Obviously something was going on if Serena had forgotten to pick up Alex. He looked down at the papers sitting on the counter. The evidence was all assembled. Andrew walked out of the kitchen and pulled on his jacket, he would get Alex first then deal with Serena later. Who knew when she might come home if she was with him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They must have fallen asleep after another round of making love. Serena was the first one to awake. She lay in Darien's arms facing the window and the small alarm clock that rested on the table. With a sleepy grace Serena opened her eyes and smiled before she saw the time.  
  
" Oh no!"  
  
" Hmm? What is it Serena?" Darien mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes.  
  
" I can't believe its so late." She sat up in the bed and brushed some bangs out of her eyes.  
  
" What time is it?"  
  
" 1 am, I should have never gone to sleep! I was supposed to pick up Alex at 11!" Serena threw off the covers and got up while Darien slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. " For all I know she could still be there now!"  
  
" Hey relax Serena," Darien replied wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back onto the bed. " I'm sure your husband picked her up."  
  
" And what am I supposed to tell him for why I forgot and I am coming home at such a late hour?"  
  
" Well, you can tell him that you were a friend and you just lost track of time. You were with a friend anyway, even if that friend is me." He laughed and kissed her shoulder while she sighed before wiggling out his grasp and standing up.  
  
" I'll have to, I can't think of any better lie." Serena begin to pick up her clothes and get dressed. " I just hope he believes me and hopefully Mina didn't call so I'll be in the clear."  
  
" Who's Mina?"  
  
" A girlfriend of mine, I'll just tell Andrew that Mina and I lost track of time and that's why I'm coming home so late." Serena pulled on her shirt and tucked it into her jeans. " I'll call you about going out again." She leaned over the bed to kiss him but he pulled her down into his arms.  
  
" Make sure its soon, I can't stand being away from you for too long." He kissed her, a lazy sensual kiss that left her dizzy. " I love you Serena."  
  
" I love you too," she whispered before getting up. " I'll let myself out. Good night." She blew him a kiss and walked out of the bedroom while Darien sat back in the bed and smiled before he sat up again and threw off the covers.  
  
" Hey Serena wait! How are you getting home? Your car is still at the coffee shop!"  
  
Serena stopped putting on her coat and turned to him. " I was just going to catch a cab to the coffee shop so don't worry it will be fine. Stay in, I don't want you to catch a cold," she replied sardonically as she looked at him in his naked glory.  
  
Darien looked down at himself and grinned. " I was going to give you a ride to your car but for that comment you can walk."  
  
" Good night oh naked one," Serena replied happily as she opened the door and let herself out.  
  
" Good night sleeping beauty."  
  
His only answer was the door closing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena opened the cab door and got out. It was starting to snow so she paid the cab driver quickly then ran lightly to her car. Serena climbed in and started it up. She used the windshield wipers to clean off the light dusting of snow before shifting into reverse and backing out of her parking spot.  
  
The coffee shop had long ago emptied out and closed up for the night. Now Serena drove past its dark windows as she headed towards home. The whole time she drove she was thinking up a plan to tell Andrew if he was awake, if he cared enough to stay awake. On the radio an old Frank Sinatra tune played softly except it wasn't Frank singing, it was some womyn. Serena didn't really mind, she liked the song so she took her mind from her plans for what happened tonight to instead listen to the song.  
  
" Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars."  
" Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars."  
  
It would be wonderful to visit the moon Serena thought pleasantly. The story of the moon princess had always fascinated her hence the reason she was the MonPrincess. Serena laughed at this thought. And hence the reason she had met her prince in Darien.  
  
Darien. He was one in a million. The greatest guy she had ever met. It had been so easy for her to fall in love with him. There was no need to wonder and wait about him, he was perfect. Serena sighed as Darien's face entered her thoughts. He was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen, even more handsome then Andrew. This thought though brought her back to reality. What would she tell Andrew about her late appearance? This would be problem as she turned into the driveway and parked next to Andrew's car. Serena turned off the engine and sat back in the seat. She couldn't sit here forever, she would just tell him that she was out late with Mina. He would certainly believe that. Of course he would. Serena climbed out of the car and locked it shut before trudging up the walkway to the door. It was dark in the house except for a light coming from the living room. Serena wondered if someone had left the computer on. She quickly pulled off her shoes before going to check it out.  
  
The computer was on but the room was not empty. Andrew sat on the couch across the room from her holding something in his hand. The other hand rested against his head balled up in a fist.  
  
" Andrew I didn't expect you to be up so late."  
  
" Where were you?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Where were you?"  
  
Serena gave a nervous little laugh. " I was with Mina, we lost track of time so that's why I'm so late."  
  
" I don't believe you," his voice was cool and crisp, each word biting and clear.  
  
" Andrew what are you talking about? Of course I was with Mina."  
  
" Mina called earlier. She wanted to talk to you but was surprised when I answered the phone, apparently we were, I mean you and I, were supposed to go out to dinner. Out on the night you were with your lover."  
  
" Now Andrew I can explain." She begin but was rudely interrupted.  
  
" Explain what? That you took on a lover behind my back. A man named Darien, a dirty two timing son of a bitch!"  
  
" How did you know about Darien?"  
  
" My dear I had my suspicions." He stood up and rubbed his forehead. " I had my suspicions when you spent hours online at night and when you went about the house so happy in a dream like state. Having Mina call only proved it. I did some research, you are so simple to read my dear. I hacked into your account and found these." He suddenly threw the papers he was holding at her. Serena looked down to see the saved emails from Darien that Andrew had printed out. Staring up at her were the words I love you and his named signed on everyone of them."  
  
" You're a dirty womyn Serena. I loved you and thought the world of you but I was wrong, first chance you got you cheated on me and with a man who's not even worthy of you."  
  
" I am not a dirty womyn Andrew!" Serena yelled out not caring if she woke the children. " You may not believe this but I love that man and he loves me and you know what he is worth ten of you."  
  
" Shut up Serena!" He ran too her and grabbed her wrists in his hands.  
  
" Let go of me!" Serena yelled not hearing the pattering of feet upstairs as their children crept down the stairs and sat near the railing looking on with scared eyes.  
  
" You're a whore Serena! A whore! I can't believe you would throw away our marriage like that! All for a man who is married also! Do you not care that you are breaking up the scared bonds."  
  
" Let go of me Andrew!" She struggled against his grip even kicking him to be free of his grasp.  
  
" How could you do this to me Serena?" He was crying now. " How could you do this to me!" Suddenly he let go of her and stumbled backwards.  
  
" Andrew I." She stopped and looked away. " I'm sorry. I never meant for it to get so far but I fear I've fallen in love with him."  
  
" I curse the day I ever brought home that stupid computer," Andrew muttered sadly.  
  
" I can't curse that day. The computer is one of the happiest things in my life. It brought me to Darien." Serena turned and pulled on her shoes. She looked up at he children and smiled softly before turning and opening the front door. " I'm sorry Andrew."  
  
On the stairs the children watched her go with wide open eyes before turning back to Andrew.  
  
" Daddy." Brian was the first to speak up.  
  
Andrew looked up to see Alex dressed in her nightgown holding onto Brian tightly as he looked down at him.  
  
" Daddy, where's mommy going?"  
  
" I don't know son, I don't know," Andrew replied sadly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena ran to her car and unlocked the door. It was snowing harder now but she didn't care. Almost blindly she backed out of the driveway into the street and sped off. She couldn't go back to Darien, his wife must be home now. Tears ran down her cheeks as she drove on blindly turning at stop signs and stopping for red lights.  
  
Finally she stopped in the parking lot of a motel and locked all her doors. Alone in her car she sat sobbing her heart out till she was dry of tears. Finally a red eyed and weepy Serena climbed out of her car and walked into the motel lobby. She rented a room and trudged through the snow to it. It was a nicely furnished room if a little tacky with a TV and a phone thank goodness. Serena ignored all these and sat down on the bed. She fell backwards and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
" Oh what am I going to do?"  
  
Her kids had seen the fight, they would now know what was going on. She was having an affair. She was doing something she had vowed to never do. She wanted to be just like her parents with their perfect marriage but instead she had gone and ruin it all for a new love.  
  
But he wasn't any kind of love. He was her true love, her Earth prince and nothing was going to stop her from being with him. Serena suddenly sat up and moved over to the phone beside the bed. It took her a moment to remember the number but when she did she dialed it and listened to the rings on the other end. After a third ring a sleepy womyn's voice answered the phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Rei Hino?"  
  
" Yes this is she speaking."  
  
" Its me the MonPrincess also known as Serena and I need your help."  
  
Please send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you. 


	8. Dear Isabella Chapter 8

Dear Isabella  
  
Chapter Eight By A Shot of Amber  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Dear Isabella  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Serena drove up the drive way and parked the car near the walkway leading to the door. No one was home now, the kids were at school and Andrew was at work. It would all be fine. She wouldn't have to deal with their looks. She knew it was hurting the kids to know that their mother had had a fight with their father and then walked out. It was hurting Andrew too. After so many happy years of marriage it was all falling apart.  
  
Serena got out of her car and shut the door but she didn't bother locking it, she wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible. Serena walked up the walk way into the empty house. I was as quiet as she wanted it to be. Serena didn't even look at the computer, the start of all the evil that was happening but instead lightly ran up the stairs to her room. Once inside she pulled out her suitcase and begin to pack. It didn't take long, she gathered up all her clothes and threw them into a pile. Next came her make up bag and a few extra things she might need at the temple. As she packed her mind went back to the night before sitting in a motel room at two in morning calling a womyn she barely knew.  
  
" Its me the MonPrincess also known as Serena and I need your help."  
  
" Mon Princess? Serena is this you? Why are you calling at," there was a pause while she looked at the clock next to her bed, " two in the morning?"  
  
Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she spoke again. " I just had a fight with my husband and I have no place to go. I know this is really short notice but you once said you would love to meet me and I was wondering if now would be a good time?"  
  
Rei didn't say anything for a second as she let the information sink in then she sighed softly so Serena wouldn't hear. " This is really short notice. Are you coming tonight because everyone is already asleep and-"  
  
" No I thought I could come later today and just stay a few days while I work something out, that would be fine right?"  
  
" Of course, look why don't you come this afternoon after you get some sleep. You sound really tired and that way I can have everything set up for you."  
  
" Yea that would be great." Serena wiped away the tears on her face. " Just give me directions."  
  
" Of course." Rei settled herself more comfortably in her bed and looked over at her husband while Serena searched for paper and a pencil. What was going on here?  
  
After Serena had gotten the directions from Rei she took all the spare change she had in her purse and went back out into the cold night air to the vending machines. Once she had an armful of sodas and bags of M&M's and potato chips she went back to room and assembled them on her bed. Now that reality had sunk in and she had a place to go she had realized she was hungry. Dressed only in her wrinkled and slightly dirty clothes, Serena sprawled out on the bed and watched late night TV while she ate her snacks and drank soda after soda.  
  
At 4am she finally fell asleep while an old black and white movie played on the TV screen.  
  
It had been a crazy night Serena thought to herself as she dragged two full suitcases down the stairs and out into the nippy daylight air. Serena threw both suitcases into her trunk before going back inside and walking over to the computer. She didn't know if she could do this but she would try. Serena turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up before she logged on. Once online she didn't even check for any messages from Darien but instead did what she felt was the best thing. She canceled her account.  
  
Serena got up from the chair after she turned off the computer and walked back out the door making sure that she slammed the door in retaliation. It was too quiet inside the house.  
  
Once on the rode Serena turned on the radio to combat the silence in the car. She selected a slow song playing on one of those top 40 stations. As Serena drove she thought of Darien, she had just cut ties with him. She didn't have his number so she couldn't call him. The only way he could speak to her was through the computer and now that was gone. Two tears tracked their way down her cheeks. Quickly Serena turned the radio station to something playing a fast up beat song and wiped away her tears.  
  
She got to Rei's relatively quickly. It was a quiet temple with a parking lot far below the steps that led up to the main temple. Serena pulled out her suitcases, hitched up her purse and locked the car doors before she started up the stairs. It was a long walk and with the suitcases it went even slower. Several times she had to stop to catch her breath but eventually she made it to the top and to her first ever view of a Shinto temple. It was beautiful even in the dead of winter. Trees surrounded the wood and stone structure that must have been the temple. From the corner of her eye Serena saw a flash of red. She turned her head to see a womyn with long black hair wearing a red and white kimono standing in the doorway that had just slip open.  
  
" Hello?" Serena called uncertainly.  
  
The womyn looked up a broom clutched in her hands. The two of them just stared at each other until the womyn smiled and walked down the steps.  
  
" Let me guess, you are Serena?"  
  
" Yes I am," Serena smiled and let go of her suitcase so she could hold out a hand.  
  
Rei shifted her broom to one hand and shook Serena's hand. " I was wondering when you would make it to the temple. I was just going to sweep the porch. Did you have a hard time coming up the steps?"  
  
" It wasn't so bad," Serena lied as she picked up her suitcase again.  
  
" No don't do that, Chad can take them." Rei turned back to the door and cupped a hand around her mouth. " Chad get out here!"  
  
A few seconds later another door opened and a man dressed in a priest's outfit came out. He had longish brown hair which fell and covered his eyes which Serena would later find out were a soft brown color like that of a collie.  
  
" Chad please take Serena's luggage to her room."  
  
" So you must be Serena," Chad stepped forward. " I'm Chad, Rei's husband." He held out a hand to her which Serena shook before he let go and took her luggage from her.  
  
" Chad you know where Serena is sleeping so we'll follow you to her room." Rei turned to Serena. " Follow me." She walked up the stairs and opened the sliding rice paper door for Serena. Serena walked in and watched Rei close the door before they headed off through the dark hallway.  
  
" This is one of our nicest rooms so I hope you like it. The bath is at the end of the hallway to your right and the kitchen is to your left. Dinner is usually at 5 but if you are hungry before then feel free to raid the kitchen." Rei stopped and removed her shoes.  
  
" This is your room," she opened the door and stepped in followed by Chad with her luggage.  
  
Serena quickly removed her tennis sneakers and walked into the room. It was a rather large room done in a modern style with a bed right under the window and other furniture scattered around along with a large mirror that caught Serena's reflection. She looked into the mirror seeing a pale wide eyed girl with slightly messed up hair. Serena turned away from her reflection and watched Chad set down her luggage.  
  
" If you need anything just call or come and find me. I'll be outside sweeping the steps." Rei bowed and took Chad's arm. " Lets leave her be, she looks absolutely peaked," Rei whispered to Chad as they left the room and closed the door.  
  
Serena unfoundedly had heard what Rei had said and absentmindedly looked again into the mirror. She did looked peaked. Her skin was a pale white and she looked tired and scared. She was tired, bone tired but she couldn't sleep yet. Instead Serena begin to unpack her clothes. Everything went tidily into the dresser of drawers. In childhood Serena had been a slob but adulthood had taught her to be neat. Now she zipped up her empty bag and set it away in the closet along with some of her clothes that wrinkled easily so she hung them up. Her make-up bag and other essentials went into the washroom which was connected to her room.  
  
Serena quietly undressed out of her dirty clothes from last night and threw them into a pile in a corner of the closet. She changed into her robe and gathered up her bottles of shampoo and conditioner and headed out of her room to the bathroom. The bathroom was thankfully modern also with a porcelain tub and a sink. She absentmindedly wondered why it wasn't the old fashioned kind that was heated by fire but didn't really feel like hunting Rei down to find out. Instead Serena filled the tub with lilac scented water and undressed. Her robe lay crumpled on the floor as she climbed into the tub and sat back in the water. For half an hour she did nothing but lay back in the tub and let her mind wonder. Darien was on her mind. She wondered what it would be like to have him sitting here watching her bath in the tub, just lying there. Serena smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She could feel the grime collecting in it. Serena reached for the bottle of shampoo and begin to wash her hair. Thoughts of Darien would have to be reserved for later, when she had time to really think about him, and the strength.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had been a week since she ran away from home and came to the temple. Christmas was in another week and Serena had no one to celebrate it with. Rei and Chad were both Shinto so that meant no sparkling Christmas tree with its shiny glass ornaments hanging from its pine scented branches. Instead there was cold hallways and a warm bath that she spent hours in thinking of emails to send Darien. It was just to bad that she no longer had her account. She had cut off all contact with Darien and that was the way it was.  
  
So why did it hurt so much?  
  
Serena adjusted her gloves and reached up to touch one of the ice covered branches. It snapped in half and fell into her open palm. There had been an ice storm last night covering everything in ice. Now she stood dressed in jeans and a warm coat looking down at the little branch in her hand. The trees were groaning under the weight of the ice on their branches. All around her, she could hear the sounds of branches snapping and falling to the ground. Serena turned and begin walking back to the main temple so she could put away the little branch when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
It was Rei.  
  
" Serena! Come in out of that cold! Your crazy to be outside!"  
  
Serena smiled and pocketed the ice covered twig. She walked up to where Rei stood shivering in the cold. Today had been a quiet day for the temple. They had only had a few visitors visiting and they only wanted to pray, not buy charms. Chad had ended up closing early and was now off somewhere practicing his martial arts. This left Serena and Rei alone to have tea in the kitchen.  
  
From her first day she and Rei had hit it off. Rei was bossy and commanding but Serena liked her anyway. She hadn't told Rei much about her life before coming to the temple. Maybe today would be the day.  
  
Inside the kitchen Serena sat at the table while Rei bustled about pouring hot water into the tea pot and adding tea leaves.  
  
" I don't use tea bags. I prefer tea leaves better for their taste."  
  
" Do you tell fortunes with tea leaves also?" Serena asked crossing her arms on the table top and bring them close to her body.  
  
" Fortune telling is not my style. I'm not a gypsy you know." Rei turned and set the tray onto the table top. Instead of being dressed in her robe she had instead donned a crème colored wool dress over thick black stockings. Her hair was still loose and falling to her hips.  
  
" Its awful about this cold weather. I'm afraid that it might ruin a lot of my trees," Rei said as she poured the hot water into cups and handed one to Serena.  
  
" Its probably doing the same thing to my trees at home. Andrew will be cursing when he has to pick up all the dead branches," Serena replied without thinking then stopped as she realized she had just spoken of her home life.  
  
Rei took a sip of her tea and set the cup down before she looked Serena straight in the eye. " Andrew is your husband." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Serena sighed and turned away from Rei's stares. " Yes he is, I mean he was."  
  
" You are getting a divorce?"  
  
" No, nothing like that. Its really nothing,."  
  
Rei shook her head so that her black hair whipped around her face. " It is not nothing. You came here looked like a little lost dog and that look is still in your eyes. I took you in because I knew you had no where else to go and from what I've gathered you fell in love with another man."  
  
Serena looked up in shock. " How did you know that?"  
  
Rei smiled and hugged her tea cup with both hands. " The scared fire told me."  
  
" The scared fire?" Serena replied.  
  
" Its nothing, I'll show you after we finish our tea, but the scared fire told me that you fell in love with another man. You left your husband for him but you never went to him. Instead you ran away from both of them and came to me."  
  
Serena sighed again and took a sip of tea. " Its really a long story."  
  
" I have all the time in the world."  
  
"Yes but do I have all the time to tell it?"  
  
" I don't know? Do you?" Rei asked  
  
Serena took a sip of tea then looked up at Rei. " It all really started with the new computer." Quite before Serena knew it the story was pouring out of her. She told Rei everything from getting the new computer to meeting Darien online then in real life and falling in love with him.  
  
" After I left my house after my fight with Andrew I went to a cheap motel and called you. I wanted to call Darien but I didn't know his number and I couldn't go to him. He has a wife and everything so it would be horrible for him if I showed up, and ruined everything, so now here I am sitting with you and wondering what I should do?"  
  
" I think that you need to follow your heart." Rei patted her hand and smiled. "Who do you love more? That's the one you need to go too. Follow your heart to them and then you will find peace."  
  
" Yes but if I follow my heart then people will get hurt." Serena replied softly.  
  
Rei frowned and stood up. " Come and follow me. I want to show you something." She walked out of the room leaving Serena to stand up and follow.  
  
They walked through the hallway to a room Serena had never seen before. In the middle a fire was crackling and hissing in its wooden gate. Rei stood in the doorway staring into the flames. Serena walked up next to her and stopped.  
  
" Is this where the scared fire is?" She asked Rei who didn't look at her but only nodded.  
  
" Look into the flames and clear your mind Serena. Just look and it will tell you what to do."  
  
Serena looked at Rei for a second then looked into the flames. She tried clearing her mind but all she could think of was how crazy this was. Next to her Rei turned her head and watched Serena who was staring into the fire.  
  
Serena felt like her body was as light as air the longer she stared into the fire. She could feel the heat on her face despite being across the room. Then suddenly the answer came to her. It was crystal clear as the ice outside on the trees.  
  
" Serena?" It was Rei calling her back from the heights she had gone too.  
  
" What was that?" Serena asked as she floated back to the surface of her thoughts.  
  
" That was the scared fire telling you what to do. Do you understand now?"  
  
" I thought you didn't do fortune telling."  
  
" I don't," Rei looked into the flames, " but the fire does and what it told you, you must believe."  
  
" Yes I must believe," Serena whispered softly.  
  
" Rei! Are you in here?"  
  
Rei and Serena turned to see Chad walked towards them with something in his arms.  
  
" I'm right here by the fire. How was training?" Rei called back.  
  
They could hear Chad's footsteps as he walked towards them from wherever he had come. In his arms a little girl dressed in white dress bounced up and down trying to get loose.  
  
" Man training was tough today with Sakura. She kept getting in my way."  
  
" Then why do you insist on bringing her with you into the cold training hall?"  
  
" She likes to watch her daddy work out," Chad replied as he rumpled the girls dark hair affectionately.  
  
Rei didn't reply but instead shook her head in exasperation while Sakura reached out with her little hands towards Rei who took her from Chad and gave her a kiss on the nose.  
  
Serena smiled as she looked at the happy family. In the week that she had been there she had witnessed the happy family life that Rei had. Even though it was just the three of them Rei was really happy. It made Serena feel like the third wheel on a cart that only needed two. She was going to have to leave.  
  
Serena rubbed her stomach softly as she got lost in her thoughts of the next few days.  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	9. Dear Isabella Chapter 9

Dear Isabella Chapter Nine By A Shot of Amber  
  
Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. They really make me happy to see so many people enjoying the story. If you haven't reviewed then here is your chance. Please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Dear Isabella Chapter Nine  
  
Serena shoved the bag into her car. It was the last one. With one last push she reached up and closed the car door. Serena kept her hands on the door feeling its warmth before letting go and turning to Rei. Rei stood next to the drivers side of the car watching Serena pack while Chad stood near the stairs holding Sakura in his arms.  
  
Serena walked up to the little girl and took her from Chad. She lifted Sakura in the air causing her to squeal happily before she brought her back down and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Take care little one," Serena whispered as she handed her back to Chad.  
  
Chad smiled as he accepted Sakura. " We'll miss having you here Serena."  
  
" Thank you Chad."  
  
Rei smiled and let go of the rearview mirror. Serena turned to the friend who had helped her make her decision in the week she had been there. " What would I do without you?" Serena asked softly feeling tears well up.  
  
Rei laughed. " You would still be sitting in a crummy motel at 3am crying over Darien. At least this way you know what you want."  
  
" And I have you to thank for it." Serena opened her arms and enveloped her friend in a hug. " Thank you Rei."  
  
" Hey no problem, it's the least I could do," Rei sniffed then let go of Serena and punched her arm lightly. " Now you go out there and give it your best. Remember what we talked about."  
  
" I won't forget," Serena smiled and climbed into the car. She started the engine as Rei walked over to where her husband stood. The small family waved to the departing car while deep in her heart Rei wished the best for her friend.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena picked up a CD and looked at its brightly colored yellows and reds.  
  
" This looks interesting. I guess Alex left it in my car." Normally she wouldn't listen to Alex's music but the radio was not playing anything good so Serena popped it in and turned up the volume before she caught herself and turned it down. Who knew what kind of music this CD would reveal. Serena had nothing to worry about the first song sounded decent as it began to play. Serena instantly recognized the singers. It was the girl group T.A.T.U that Alex and her friends were hyping about. They were all the rage simply because they kissed in a music video. Personally Serena didn't care what others were doing so she didn't let this thought interrupt her listening to the music.  
  
" Stop looking, lets make a promise. You and me, lets be honest."  
  
" Nothing can stop us, now that I love you! There not gonna get us."  
  
Serena smiled to herself, she felt a kin to these lyrics like they were talking to her. They were talking to her and to Darien. They were meant to be! Serena laughed aloud and hit the wheel with her hand. Rei was right, they were meant to be and this song could only prove it!  
  
" Nothing can stop us! Now that I love you!" Serena sang along with the song as it entered the chorus. She was excited, the adrenaline was flowing through her body. Serena pumped her fists in the air as she banged her head to the chorus. It was this movement that got her attention from the car next to her. An old couple watched the crazy womyn in the next car with wary eyes. It was these eyes that caught Serena's attention and forced her to look at them. Serena smiled and waved tentively before she covered her face and moved into the next lane. How embarrassing, it was time for a new song. Something slower and more relaxing, she would dance later.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Darien threw down the document he was reading and sighed in exasperation. His thoughts weren't in sick patients. All his thoughts were on Serena. Where was she? Why didn't she reply to his ardent attempts at email? He must have emailed her a dozen times. He had even called her house in the hopes that she might pick up. When a young girl picked up he had asked for her the girl had only burst into tears and hung up. Hopefully it was because of feminine problems not the fact that she didn't want to talk to him. That was the saddest thing, for every email he sent her he got a reply saying the address didn't exist. She had canceled her account. It was like she didn't want to see him anymore.  
  
Darien sighed again and put his head in his hands. He wanted to see her again. Life with Beryl was getting steadily worse. When he saw what he could have with Serena he knew nothing would be right again with Beryl. She was just too much to live with.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Do you have them in a dozen?"  
  
" You want a dozen of them lady?" The man looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
" Yea, a dozen and can you tie them with black and red ribbon? Those are his favorite colors." Serena was cool in her replies as the man gave her another look then proceeded to tie them up with black and red ribbon.  
  
" Here you go. Just be carefully about getting them into your car. They may get stuck."  
  
" Oh I don't have to worry about that. I can just walk there, it's really close," Serena replied as she took the bouquet and walked off.  
  
" Crazy lady, must really want to surprise someone," the salesman muttered as he wiped off his sweaty forehead and turned back to his wares.  
  
On her short walk to the hospital Serena hummed a little tune in her throat while people stopped and stared at the lady carrying a dozen " I Love You" balloons tied with red and black string.  
  
" If this balloon bouquet doesn't get him then I don't know what will," Serena hummed to herself as she turned into the hospital towards the elevators that would carry her up to the top floor.  
  
The elevator opened up revealing a happy Serena carrying her bouquet of balloons. The receptionist looked up from her phone and raised both eyebrows.  
  
" Can I help you ma'am?" she asked.  
  
" Yes I would like to see Dr. Darien Chiba please."  
  
" Yes. just a moment." The receptionist pushed the call button. " Dr. Chiba you have a visitor here."  
  
" Who is it?" Came Darien's tired voice.  
  
" Tell him my name is no-name." Serena replied cheerfully.  
  
" She says her name is no-name.  
  
" No-name? Is this some kind of joke Mabel?"  
  
" Its no joke Darien," Serena replied loudly.  
  
" Serena! Is that you?" Darien's voice echoed over the speaker system.  
  
Serena winked at the receptionist and walked over to the doors. She flung them open to reveal a happy Darien staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
" Surprise!" Serena stepped into the office and held out the balloon bouquet. " I hope this amends things."  
  
Darien came around to the other side of the desk and walked up to her. " You're a sight for sore eyes." He took the balloon bouquet from her hand and let it go where it floated up to the ceiling. " And I can't go another moment without kissing you." Hungrily he pulled her into his arms and kissed her as if this was their last kiss and he would never see her again.  
  
" Oh Darien I feel so warm," Serena whispered as they parted.  
  
" I'm so glad, Serena."  
  
From the outside lobby Mabel watched them with confused laughter bubbling up in breast. Her normally calm and cool boss was acting in way that only the characters in a romance novel would act.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Here turn off the car. This place is good."  
  
Darien eased the car into park and turned the engine off then looked around him. "Serena are you sure about this? Its in the middle of no where."  
  
" No its not, its in the middle of the park by the lake and you know it. It's just a place where no one can see us." Serena opened her car door and stepped out. " I wanted for us to dance under the stars." She shut the door and walked out in front of the car. " I can see the stars above me." Serena spun around holding out her arms while her skirt swirled around her legs.  
  
Darien leaned his arms against the wheel and rested his chin on them. He watched Serena spin around and around before she stopped and looked at him. They both stood still just staring at each other. Then Serena smiled and held out her hand as if to say come and join me. Darien sat up and looked around him before he located the button. With a flash the head lights turned on. Serena shielded her eyes from the brightness before lowering her arm and looking at him. Darien didn't look back as he turned on the car and turned on the radio.  
  
" This is too all you lovers out there."  
  
Darien turned up the radio and got out of the car.  
  
" From the Top Gun soundtrack this is Berlin with the hit " Take My Breath Away."  
  
" Beautiful princess will you dance with me?" He held out his hand to her.  
  
Serena looked down at the strong palm being held out to her before she gently placed her own hand in his. Darien pulled her into his arms and slowly they begun to move to the music.  
  
" Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game."  
  
" Its like a dream," Serena whispered against his shirt.  
  
" Its is a dream. That other world doesn't exist, its just you and I in the whole entire world," Darien replied.  
  
" I wish the dream could go on forever."  
  
" It can if you want it too."  
  
" I want it too. I want it to go on forever," Serena cried softly.  
  
" Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love, take my breath away."  
  
" Serena you don't know how lovely you are," Darien whispered into her hair.  
  
" Your right I don't. Andrew never told me I was beautiful. I just want to hear it from you."  
  
" Shh," he moved his lips to hers. " Don't say a word just feel."  
  
" Just feel," she mummered against his lips.  
  
He gently kissed her before moving back. She let her hands smooth over his coat before clinging to the lapels. Suddenly she felt like something was wrong. They had generally avoided it but it was still there, a looming problem.  
  
" What are we going to do? We have tonight but what about tomorrow and the next day? Darien I can't go back to my husband and just pretend none of this happened." Her voice had a pleading note to it that made him feel like he was comforting a small child.  
  
" We don't have to go back to that! Serena we have the whole world to ourselves! Just look around you!" He turned her around to look at the park. She only saw the headlights of the car shinning on them and the trees growing off the path.  
  
" Look at it Serena, you never have to go back." He turned her around to face him. " Now that I have met you I never want to let go." He bent down and kissed her, a soft lingering kiss that made her feel like velvet.  
  
" Oh Darien," she whispered softly. " I never want to let go of you either." She sighed. " I just wish we could run away tonight and never come back."  
  
" But we can't." His voice was firm as the touch of his hands on her arms. "Tomorrow, today, whatever day it is you have to go back. You have to go and face Andrew and your children. You have to tell them the truth, can you do that?"  
  
Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. " I can, but I don't want too."  
  
" You can do it Serena, you can do anything. I trust you, I love you."  
  
Serena looked up and smiled through the haze of her tears. " I love you too Darien."  
  
He bent down and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Clutched in each others arms they fell to the ground and made love. In the glare of the head lights and the shine of the stars Serena fell into her prince's arms.  
  
They left before dawn and anyone found them. He drove her back to her motel room then headed back to his apartment ready to meet Beryl and confront her while Serena went off alone to confront the man she thought she once loved.  
  
It would be a trying ordeal for both of them.  
  
Sorry this took so long, I had major writers block near the end. Still please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com! Thank you! 


	10. Dear Isabella Chapter 10

hDear Isabella Chapter Ten By A Shot of Amber  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com.  
  
Dear Isabella Chapter Ten  
  
Serena turned off the car and let her hands fall into her lap. She looked up at the creamy yellow of the wood that made up her house. The shutters were blue, a country blue that she had chosen only two summers ago when times were happier. Now the shutters needed a new coat of paint, Andrew could do that when summer again but she wouldn't see it. She would be gone. Unconsciously Serena sighed. She would be gone. Well maybe not totally gone, she would be with Darien, maybe still in the city and maybe if the courts okayed it she could see her kids and maybe she and Andrew could be friends. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
Serena got out of the warmth of her car into the cold December air. The day after tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Beryl would be at a party so she and Darien had planned their celebration to be at his apartment. They would drink champagne, exchange gifts, and make love. It would be wonderful. Still now was not of the time to think about it. Instead Serena walked up to the door and lifted her hand to knock but on second thought decided not to. Instead she took turned the knob and let herself in. He must be waiting for her.  
  
Inside the main hallway there was no scatter of snow boots and coats that needed to be hung up. The kids were out, she could sense it in the air. There was no screaming, no sounds of the computer going off in the middle of some game or an instant message session. If the kids weren't here, did that mean Andrew was gone too? No he couldn't be, his car was still in the drive way, he was here. Without taking off her shoes Serena walked down the hall into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, his hands clasped in front of him. He didn't raise his head till she walked into the room. His eyes were sad and his smile bitter.  
  
" Serena I'm so glad you made it."  
  
" I thought you might have been gone. The kids things aren't here and all." Serena replied but trailed off at the end.  
  
" They are with your mother, she took them sledding."  
  
" Even Alex? I thought she was over sledding."  
  
" I asked her to go, I wanted some privacy for the two of us." Andrew's voice was as brittle as his smile, it sounded like he was trying to keep in something. " You might want to sit down instead of just standing there. I know you wanted to talk."  
  
Serena walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. " I guess you understand what I meant when I said I wanted a divorce," she begin awkwardly.  
  
" Yes I did." Andrew looked down at his clasped hands which were slightly white at the knuckles. " It still kind of a shock to me Serena, I never thought of you as one to start an affair. I thought our marriage was strong and secure but I was obviously wrong."  
  
" Andrew."  
  
" No let me finish. I understand that we have a lot to talk about it but I just want to know why you are doing this? Why are you hurting me and our children? Why are you hurting us for a man you've only known for what? A month?"  
  
" Actually its been two months and I don't mean to hurt you or the children but I love Darien, very much, with all my heart. I don't want to break up this family but I can't stay in it either. I need him Andrew."  
  
" And what about me? Don't you love me?" Andrew looked up at her, straight into her eyes waiting for the answer he knew she would say.  
  
"I thought I did, really I did, but things aren't the same as they were in college. Back then I was the awkward clumsy girl who was charmed by the first cute boy who asked her out."  
  
" So you only married me because I was cute? Because I was an opportunity?"  
  
" No of course not!" Serena reached out to touch his arm then realized what she was doing and tucked her arm in her lap. " I must have loved you back then but now I realize that that love was the love of a friend. I love you as a friend."  
  
" That's harsh Serena," he muttered softly.  
  
" The truth is harsh, I'm sorry."  
  
" Yes, well lets get his over with." He lifted his head and looked at her. " I assume you want joint custody of the kids?"  
  
" I thought it might be best that they continue to live at home in an environment that's familiar to them. Darien and I are searching for an apartment right now, maybe later we'll find a house and then the kids can live with me. For now I want to be able to visit with them any time I like and take them places. I still want to be their mother."  
  
" I'm glad you say that, it would be horrible for them if you said you wanted to run away with your lover and never want to see them." Andrew replied.  
  
" If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny," Serena replied in a serious tone.  
  
" It wasn't." Andrew paused and took a deep breath. " I'm willing to let you take your possessions, the sooner you remove the better. Brian won't stop crying when he sees the computer. He says mommy ran away with a strange man from the box. Don't you see what you've done Serena? You've made our five year old scared of an inanimate object!"  
  
" I'm sorry! But I wished you hadn't told them I ran away with a man from the computer," Serena cried out feeling slightly ashamed for what she had done, something Andrew probably wanted her to feel.  
  
" And what was I supposed to tell them Serena? I can't lie to them and the sad thing is that it you ran away with a stranger. You left your family for a man who whispered sweet nothings to you over the internet!"  
  
" Look if we are just going to fight then I'm going to leave. I don't want to listen to this." Serena got up and wrapped her scarf around her neck. " I'll call you after Christmas about the court date. We'll probably meet after the new year and I have a lawyer so you might want to get one."  
  
" I'm sure Darien helped you get one." Andrew replied with disgust.  
  
" As a matter of fact he did." Serena stalked out of the room to the door but once there stopped and turned around. All the anger seemed to be draining out of her. She looked down at the wedding ring on her third finger, it had been there ever since the day Andrew had put it on her finger fifteen years ago. Now she reached up and slipped the ring off. In the kitchen Andrew had dropped his head into his folded arms. Serena didn't know if he was crying or not, his shoulders were so still. Softly she set the ring down beside him and touched his shoulder.  
  
" I'll be back on Christmas to see the kids. I have presents for them, and you," she replied in an afterthought.  
  
Deftly Serena took her hand off his shoulder and walked out of the room. She let herself out and crunched through the newly fallen snow. Inside the house Andrew lifted his face and stared down at the small silver ring sitting on the table. He reached out and gently grasped it in his hand.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Did you ever watch that movie Pretty Women?"  
  
Darien opened his eyes and looked up at her. His head was pillowed in her lap as they lay or in her case, sat by the fire.  
  
After Darien had broken the news of his wanting a divorce from Beryl she had reacted very badly. Beryl had thrown around many of the priceless artifacts she claimed to own and then had locked herself into the bedroom. Darien was forced to spend the night on the couch only to wake up the next morning to find his wife gone. A note sitting on the coffee table, badly written and tear stained told him to pack up his stuff and get out. Beryl was at the time at her lawyers office sobbing over the divorce proceedings that he was talking about. She didn't want the divorce, Darien was her's. Not to be taken away by some snuffy huffy who thought she had landed the perfect guy.  
  
Because Darien had been virtually kicked out of his apartment he had been staying in a hotel until they could find an apartment of their own. Tonight since it was Christmas Eve they had skipped over his hotel room and instead rented a nicer room at a nicer hotel then the one Darien was staying at. This room had everything, a nice bedroom, room service and a fire place that they had lit and now sat drowsing in front of.  
  
" Why are you asking me that question?"  
  
" Because I love that story where Vivian talks about how she used to pretend she was a princess and how she was waiting for her prince charming to come a rescue her."  
  
" And I guess I'm your prince charming?" Darien laughed.  
  
Serena smiled down at him and lifted one hand from the carpet to stroke the hair off his forehead. " Aren't you Prince Endymion?"  
  
He reached up and took her hand in his own. Gently Darien kissed the palm then ran his tongue over her skin. Serena shivered in delight.  
  
" That I am moon princess." He took her hand and rested it on his chest while they lay there or in Serena's case, sat in front of the fire. Presently Darien sighed and stood up. He suddenly seemed tense and ready for something.  
  
" Would you like some champagne? I did have it sent up."  
  
" I would love some,"  
  
Darien got up and walked over out of the circle of firelight. Serena watched as he stopped in front of the tray where the champagne sat in a tub of ice. In the dark where the fire light did not extend Darien uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses then did something that Serena did not see, she had turned her head to watch the flames dance in the fireplace.  
  
" Here you go," Darien handed her a glass then sat down next to her. He did not drink his champagne but instead watched her as she lifted the glass to her lips. Serena took a drink then lowered the glass when something caught her eye. It sparkled gold in the glass. She widened her eyes as the object at the bottom of her glass came into view.  
  
" Darien is that.!" She begin then stopped.  
  
Darien took the glass and poured its contents through his hand into the fireplace till he caught the ring then sat back.  
  
" I was hoping you would see it before you drank the whole glass." Darien wiped the ring dry on his pants then took her hand. " Serena I know we met under strange circumstances and we've only known each other for a short time but I believe that what I'm going to do is the right thing."  
  
Serena smiled with joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger then looked up into her eyes.  
  
" Serena, would you marry me?"  
  
" Oh Darien," she looked down at the ring on her finger then up at him. " The ring smells like champagne." She giggled and looked down again watching the diamond flash in the firelight.  
  
" I would hope that means yes," Darien replied sarcastically.  
  
Serena laughed again and took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
" Yes," she whispered softly.  
  
Darien grinned and tackled her to the floor. " Do you know you just made me the happiest man in the world?"  
  
" Weren't you happy when you married Beryl?"  
  
" I was never happy with Beryl. I was never happy till I met you Serena and now I'm even happier then I've ever been."  
  
" I'm glad." Serena looked at her ring then up at him lying above her. " Now prove how happy you are with me."  
  
" Gladly."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Andrew snapped another picture as Brian ripped open a rather large box which would contain a fire engine for him to ride.  
  
" What is it Brian?" Tyler asked leaning over his own pile of presents.  
  
" It's a truck!" Brian yelled out as he ripped off the rest of the paper and looked down at the box grinning happily.  
  
" It's a fire engine, not a truck," Alex pointed out.  
  
" Fire engine, truck, they're both the same," Tyler replied.  
  
" Daddy can I ride it now! I want to ride it now!" Brian cried looking up at his father.  
  
" Not now Brian, maybe later when Grandpa comes over. Right now I see a present from Santa that still needs to be opened."  
  
Brian reluctantly left his truck and grabbed another present laying next to him. Meanwhile Alex looked down at the new earrings in her lap then up at Andrew.  
  
" Daddy is mom going to come over?" She asked quietly. Tyler looked up to at the sound of the question. Only Brian continued to rip open presents.  
  
Andrew stopped taking pictures. A stricken look came over his face. " When I talked to her she did promise she would come over. I just don't know when."  
  
" She's not bringing that man with her is she?"  
  
" I don't know," Andrew replied then turned back to the Christmas tree. " Why don't you finish opening your gifts. Grandma and grandpa are coming over soon and we need to have this room cleaned up by then."  
  
Alex looked at Tyler who looked at Andrew with worry in his eyes. He was old enough to know that Andrew was avoiding the question. He didn't want to talk about mom.  
  
" I hope she doesn't bring that man," Alex whispered softly to Tyler.  
  
" If she does I'm going to punch his lights out," Tyler replied in a fierce tone.  
  
" You aren't going to do anything. If she brings Darien then I will expect you to all act civil and mature. We don't want him to think I raised a bunch of hooligans," Andrew cut in as he overheard their tone of voice.  
  
" Who cares what he thinks, he's nothing but a low life jerk," Tyler replied.  
  
" Who's a jerk?" Brian asked looking up from his gifts.  
  
" No one Brian. If you're done unwrapping your gifts then take them upstairs and put them away. Grandma and grandpa are coming soon and I don't want to hear anymore talk about your mother's new boyfriend now everyone upstairs so I can clean up in here." Andrew set the camera down and begin to gather up wrapping paper and ribbons while Alex and Tyler exchanged looks but remorsely gathered up their presents and followed Brian upstairs.  
  
Andrew was throwing the last bits of paper away when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch in surprise, no one was due for a few more hours. Then another thought came to him. Maybe it was Serena and her lover. He grimaced at the thought of meeting Darien face to face but with a strong stride that hid his fear he walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena looked out the window at the snow covered yard. Next to her Darien turned off the car and turned to look at her.  
  
" Do you want me to come on with you?"  
  
" Part of me does while the other part doesn't. I'm a little afraid. Its the first time I've seen the kids in a few weeks. I don't even know how they are reacting to the divorce." Serena sighed and looked at her hands. " I wish you would come in with me."  
  
Darien reached over and patted her hands. " Gather up the gifts and follow me, I'll go in with you."  
  
Serena smiled up at him then opened the door and got out of the car. She picked up the bag of gifts from the back seat and walked over to where Darien stood in front of the car. Together they walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
  
Andrew gripped his hand into a fist then relaxed and let go. He reached over and opened the door to reveal Serena standing there next to a tall man with dark hair and storm colored eyes. Andrew was the same height as Darien which made him feel glad that he wouldn't have to look up at this man.  
  
" Hello Andrew," Serena said softly.  
  
" Serena." Andrew turned his eyes away from his wife to Darien. Darien knew exactly what to do. He held out his hand. " How do you do, my name is Darien Shields."  
  
Andrew looked down at the offered hand then slowly placed his hand in Darien's. " Its nice to meet you," Andrew replied gruffly.  
  
" Where are the children? I brought gifts for them," Serena spoke up holding up the bag of brightly wrapped gifts.  
  
" They're upstairs putting away their things. I'll call them down." Andrew stepped back as Serena and Darien walked in. " Kids, your mom is here!" Andrew yelled up the stairs while Serena watched the top stoop where they would appear. Would they be mad? Would they ignore her? Or say mean things to Darien? She ran over these thoughts as the sound of running feet filled the house. Brian appeared first, he stopped at the top stoop then smiled and ran down the stairs.  
  
" Mommy!" Brian jumped off the last step into her arms. Serena kneeled down and kissed the top of his head. She knew now that she had missed him so much.  
  
Much slower came Alex and Tyler both who stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at their mother hugging Brian while their father stood next to a strange dark haired man. Slowly they begin to walk down the stairs.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked up at Tyler and Alex coming down towards her. She let go of Brian and stood up. " Hello Tyler, Alex, its so good to see you again. Are you going to give me a hug?"  
  
Alex looked up at Tyler who was glaring at Darien. She turned and looked at her father who was watching her to see what she did. Alex smiled weakly and walked down that steps into Serena's arms. Serena hugged her tightly then let go. Tyler had not moved at all.  
  
" Tyler aren't you going to give me a hug?"  
  
" I would rather not," Tyler replied.  
  
Those words seemed to hang in the air, a heavy silence that everyone seemed to notice. Finally Serena cleared her throat and took the bag of presents from Darien. " I brought gifts!" She said cheerfully. " Maybe we could go into the living room and open them!"  
  
" Yeah! More presents!" Brian yelled taking Serena's hand and dragging her into the living room. Alex and Andrew followed bringing Tyler with them. Darien watched them walk into the living room then turned and opened the front door.  
  
" Darien where are you going?" Serena had turned around and seen him.  
  
" I don't want to get in the way. I'll just wait outside for you."  
  
Serena blinked once then nodded and gave him a small smile. " I won't be long," she replied.  
  
Darien nodded and walked out the front door closing it behind him.  
  
Serena watched him then turned and allowed Brian to take her to the couch where she sat down and opened up the bag.  
  
" Lets see this is for you," she handed Brian a rather large box. " This is for Alex, I hope you like it dear. I didn't really know your color." Serena handed Alex her gift then pulled out something. " Tyler I hope you like it. Darien helped me pick it out." She handed out a medium sized gift then turned to Andrew. " And this is for you." Serena pulled out a long square box. " Merry Christmas Andrew."  
  
Andrew smiled and took the box. " Merry Christmas Serena," he replied huskily.  
  
" Daddy! Daddy! I got a fireman's outfit!" Brian yelled as he tore off the paper revealing a picture of a blond child quite like Brian wearing a mini firefighter's outfit.  
  
" Do you like it Brian?" Serena leaned forward squeezing her hands together.  
  
" Yes I do! Thank you mommy!" Brian ran forward and hugged her happily. Serena laughed and returned the hug then turned to Alex who had opened her gift. " Do you like it?" You were always saying that you wanted a necklace just like Tina's."  
  
Alex help up the silver chain with the small diamond heart shaped pendent hanging from it. " Its beautiful mom," she sniffed, " thank you so much." Alex walked over and hugged her then stood back as Serena placed the necklace around her neck.  
  
Next to her on the couch Andrew burst out laughing. " Serena you are too much!"  
  
Alex and Serena turned to look at Andrew who was holding up his gift. Serena smiled. " I thought you might like it. When I saw it I knew it was perfect. I wanted to make you happy."  
  
" Mom could you stay for dinner at least? Grandma and Grandpa are coming over," Alex asked looking down at where Serena sat.  
  
The smiled disappeared off her face and she shook her head. " I don't think Darien would like that. He would feel like a stranger when we all know each other."  
  
" He can't be a stranger. He's joining our family," Alex replied.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask him." Serena promised then looked over to where Tyler had been standing but was now gone. " Where's Tyler?" Serena looked over at the dining room then into the hallway where she noticed that the front door was open.  
  
Serena instantly got up and walked past Alex and Brian with Andrew following her. " I hope he didn't say anything to bad," she mummered as they came to the glass screen door and opened it up to reveal Tyler standing on the porch in his socks talking to Darien.  
  
" I just want to thank you for the gift. Mom says you helped pick it out."  
  
Darien nodded. " I thought you might like it. I know when I'm online I like to play those sort of games too. It takes away the boredom of not having anything to do at home."  
  
" Well maybe you can come over sometime and we can play some of my games. I have all these really cool games I downloaded from the internet. I could show them to you."  
  
Darien smiled. " I would like that if its all right with Serena," he replied his eyes moving over to Serena  
  
Tyler turned around to see his family standing in the open doorway. Serena was smiling happily while Alex nodded her head in approval.  
  
" Tyler that was very nice you to thank Darien. I was afraid you might not like the game. But now," she added sternly, " you better get back inside. You don't even have a coat or shoes on!" Serena admonished walking over to him and giving him a quick squeeze around the shoulders.  
  
" Yes mom," Tyler replied dryly following her into the house. At the last minute Serena let go and turned back to Darien who had stood up.  
  
" Looks like I'm hit. I won over even my toughest critic."  
  
Serena sighed happily. " I'm glad that the children like you. Your going to be a great step-father."  
  
" And a great husband," he replied taking her into his arms and planting a firm kiss on her lips.  
  
Serena smiled as they parted. " So oh great husband of mine. Would you like to stay for dinner? My parents are coming over and you should meet them before the wedding."  
  
" It sounds like I have no choice but to say yes," Darien teased.  
  
" You don't," Serena replied reaching up for another kiss.  
  
Behind her in the doorway Andrew stepped back into the hallway. He didn't want to be seen by them. Inside his chest his heart tightened and hurt. Would he ever get over Serena? There would be a long and difficult rode ahead for him. The divorce would split apart the family no matter how much Serena pretended it wouldn't. The kids would be hurt and he Andrew would be hurt the most of all.  
  
He was loosing one of the most important people in his life next to his kids. He was loosing a part of his heart to a man who may have always claimed all of it. Damn him, Darien maybe nice and the kids may like him but Andrew knew he could never get to like Darien.  
  
Not even for the sake of Serena.  
  
The end! I'm finished! Another story finished and done! Did you think it was to abrupt of an ending or do you like it just fine? Email me with comments, questions, suggestions, and flames or simply read and review. I look forward to whatever you have to say. Thank you.  
  
Story completed: September 13th, 2003 :- ) 


End file.
